All I Want For Christmas
by NeonDomino
Summary: After finding out Hermione will be spending Christmas alone, Remus invites her to spend it with him and Teddy instead. Feelings develop between Remus and Hermione - ones they can't fight for long. 31 chapters - Written for the Christmas Collection Challenge. COMPLETE
1. Another Day At Work

Collection written for:

Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: House-Elf

* * *

 **Another Day At Work**

* * *

Hermione pulled out an empty chair and sat down, greeting Remus and Harry who were already seated at the table.

"It's finally lunchtime," she said with a sigh. "I can't tell you how slow things are in my department at the moment. I was actually counting down the last two hours."

Remus smiled symphathetically. "If you get too bored, you're welcome to help me check over the new Werewolf Legislation I've been writing up. It's finished, I'm just searching out loopholes that others may try to exploit."

Hermione cheered up instantly. "You'll let me have an advance look at it?" she asked in surprise. "Of course. Once we finish here, I'll come through to the Werewolf Division."

"So... why are things slow?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned again. "It's all the voting to make the changes. All the witches and wizards who were all for my house-elf rights are now dragging their feet. I think they hope to drag it out until after Christmas so they can still exploit the poor helpless little things until they've had their Christmas dinners cooked."

Harry stayed silent on the matter and Hermione knew it was because he would be eating Christmas dinner cooked by exploited house-elves too, though it wasn't really Harry's fault that he was dating a Malfoy.

"So - how is working at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked, sensing Harry's need for a subject change.

"Oh, it's great," he said. "It's still only the basic stuff that I'm allowed to do, and that's only when I'm shadowing another healer. But I feel like they aren't watching me as closely anymore, so they are more confident in the few jobs I'm doing."

"That's excellent," Remus replied with a wide smile. "How are the exams going?"

Harry's smile faltered. "It's like they just find any reason to give us exams," he complained. "I spend all of my time working, studying, or in exams. It's a wonder I sleep at night!"

"You do?" Hermione asked, a raised eyebrow in Harry's direction. "Badly cast Silencing-Spells tell me differently."

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry about that," he said, not meeting her gaze.

"It's okay, just... please clear some time so I can teach you it properly," Hermione begged.

Harry nodded his head. "So... Remus, how is Teddy? Does he understand the meaning of Christmas this year?"

Remus shook his head. "Last night he showed me every single picture of a toy from a magazine, and insisted he wanted it for Christmas. It went on until bedtime."

"Bless him," Hermione replied, fondly. "Let me take a look at his Christmas list before you post it so I can pick something to get him."

"Me too," Harry replied. He pushed out his chair. "Well, this was fun, but I better head upstairs for my next exam. Remus, I'll catch up soon. Hermione, is it your turn to cook?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Good luck," she said, choosing not to scold him for not making the most of his lunchtime during which he could have been studying.

* * *

 **Thanks to Lynn for Betaing**

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

So - I know some of you will look at this and be like "But what about your other fics?"

Well, I will be working on the other ones too. This one has an outline (I'm so productive these last few days) and I know exactly what to do with this from start to finish.

I have a goal to get a lot of my MCs and other collections completed too. I'll be working on those, don't worry!


	2. An Unwanted Holiday

Collection written for:

Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: Holiday

* * *

 **An Unwanted Holiday**

* * *

Hermione returned to her desk an hour before she was due to go home, expecting to give herself enough time to work on anything that had appeared on her desk whilst she had been with Remus.

There was nothing in her inbox at all and she began trying to think of what to do for the last hour.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the office door where the head of the Department For the Regulation of Magical Creatures was standing. "Yes Mr Peasegood?" she replied.

Horace Peasegood walked into her office, taking a seat facing Hermione. "I've been looking over the records and it appears that you haven't taken a single day of holiday this year."

"I've not really had the need for them," Hermione quickly replied.

"We're unable to let you carry them over," he replied with a regretful smile. "So, since your department hasn't been busy at all, you'll have the rest of the month off."

"Rest of the month off work?" she asked, her eyes widening in horror.

He nodded. "All the overtime you've done has accumulated additional holiday," he explained. "You come back on the third of January."

"This can't be right," she said, reaching for her file on his desk. He slid it towards her and watched as her eyes moved across the parchment.

"What if I want to stay here and work?" she asked.

He shook his head. "How would it look if you were trying to pass legislation that gives house-elves pay and holidays, but you weren't taking your own holidays?" her boss replied. "Even if it's your own choice not to, it'll still look bad for your work. We can't let you come into the office from tomorrow onwards."

"I'll just work from home," she threatened.

"You could, but all your notes will have to stay here," Horace said. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we both know that there is not much you can do with your legislation until it's been signed off - and that won't happen until after Christmas. You may as well enjoy the break!"

Hermione nodded, realising that there was no hope.

 _As his department boss walked past his office, Remus heard a frustrated shout coming from the next office and the sound of something breaking. He contemplated checking in on Hermione, but decided that leaving the witch to cool down was the best option._

* * *

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing. :D**


	3. When One Door Opens

Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: Festive

* * *

 **When One Door Opens**

* * *

Hermione was still ranting away in the flat she shared with Harry whilst dinner was cooking. Her rant stopped mid-flow at the sight of the fireplace flashing green, only for little Teddy to come rushing out.

"Uncle Harry, Auntie Hermione," the boy shouted, spotting them and running to hug them both in turn.

"Teddy," Hermione smiled, hugging him back. "You're getting big!"

"I'm a big boy," Teddy announced proudly.

Harry chuckled, his gaze moving past Hermione to where Remus was dusting himself off.

"I have something for you," Hermione said, walking past Harry and pulling something from the cupboard. "Have you been good?"

"I am good," Teddy insisted, trying to peek at what Hermione was hiding behind her back.

Hermione grinned, pulling out an advent calendar and placing it into Teddy's hands. His eyes widened at the sight of it and he looked up at his father.

"It's got a Santa on it," he exclaimed.

"Yes, it's very festive," Remus replied, with a grin. "Teddy, it's an Advent Calendar - you can open one door every day in the lead up to Christmas. Today you can open the door with the number one. Can you find that door for me?"

Teddy examined the numbers closely, before finding the correct door and allowing Remus to help him open it. He popped the chocolate in his mouth as Remus took the calendar from his hands.

"Another door?" Teddy asked, hopefully.

Remus shook his head. "Sorry Teddy, it's only one door each day," he explained. "You can open another tomorrow."

"But... but I want to open it now," Teddy whispered, his eyes widening in horror at the thought of waiting another day. "It makes me happy!"

"Teddy, it's one door each day, to show the lead up to Christmas. It's -"

"This is making me sad!" Teddy announced, stamping his foot and pouting at his father." One more door?" he asked, hopefully, frowning once more when his father shook his head.

* * *

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing. :D**


	4. Home Alone

Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: [Title] Home Alone

* * *

 **Home Alone**

* * *

Hermione sat on the sofa, her legs curled under her and a blanket over her. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her book - instead, she stared at the two letters.

Two Christmas invitations.

She picked the first one up - one that a bird that looked remarkably like a Peacock had dropped off. Though it couldn't have been, after all, everyone knew that Peacocks couldn't fly very high or for long distances. The letter held the Malfoy seal.

She knew this was Harry's doing. He didn't want her to be alone for Christmas and he felt guilty for wanting to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, now they were officially together, rather than shagging in 'secret' which wasn't that secret. Hermione just didn't feel comfortable at the thought of returning to the Manor just yet, so, with her best writing, she politely declined the offer and sent the letter off with Hedwig.

The second envelope was approached more cautiously. She had no doubt who it was from before she even opened it.

Though her friendship with Ginny had faded, over Ginny's jealousy of Harry's new relationship and Ron's treatment of Hermione, she knew that Molly or Arthur would have the invitation sent to her.

She opened the envelope to find an invitation to spend Christmas day with the Weasleys. On the back was Molly's handwriting, inviting Hermione to stay for a few days over the holiday too.

She shook her head. Though she had no real problem with Molly, Molly had been quite frosty towards Hermione for a while after her relationship with Ron turned sour. Hermione knew that the Weasley Matriarch hadn't learnt the whole story, but it wasn't really any of her business. It wasn't the first time Molly jumped to conclusions about Hermione, and it wouldn't be the last.

Hermione lost herself in the memory of Molly's behaviour towards her during the Triwizard tournament, when Rita had printed her lies.

She wrote a polite reply, declining the second invitation. She didn't feel as much like part of the family as she had when she was younger.

~O~

Remus quickly read the invitation before writing a letter to decline. Though he did love the hustle and bustle around the Weasley house, he also liked his quiet.

For Remus, Christmas had always been a quiet event: his parents taking turns to sit with him on the floor and play with the toys, whilst the other tended to the food. Curling up together with Christmas movies, and falling asleep in front of the fire whilst his parents read Christmas stories.

He was planning on a nice quiet Christmas this year.

* * *

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)**

 **So, this story doesn't seem as popular as my other Hermione/Remus stories, but I don't mind. I'm still going to finish it.**

 **Review Please :)**


	5. Teddy's New Babysitter

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: Christmas Card**

* * *

 **Teddy's New Babysitter**

* * *

Teddy stared at Harry from across the table. "Are you eating cereal?" Teddy demanded, a little finger pointing towards Harry's bowl, a colouring pencil clenched in his other hand.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied with a smile. "Would you like me to make you a bowl?"

Teddy shook his head and continued to watch Harry eat until Harry pushed the bowl away.

"Are you going to do the washing up now?" the small boy asked curiously.

Harry nodded, wanting to set a good example, and pushed back his chair. Teddy's gaze fell back on colouring and the fireplace lit up and Remus stepped out.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Teddy likes to hide his book-bag. Sometimes I forget that it's easier to Accio it." He held it up with a smile. "So... the reason I turned up with Teddy in the first place is because Andromeda didn't come for him this morning."

Harry put the bowl back down and frowned. "Is she alright?" he asked, concerned.

Remus nodded. "She did firecall. She's not very well and the Healer has been. It's nothing life-threatening, but she'll need a couple of weeks to recover. Usually I'd ask Sirius to help out..."

"Well, until Sirius is back, why don't you get Hermione to bring him to school and watch him afterwards?" Harry suggested.

Teddy dropped his colouring pencil and discarded the half-drawn Christmas Card. He looked around excitedly. "Is Aunty Hermione here?" he asked.

"I can't impose on her like that," Remus begun, hesitantly.

"She'd love to do it," Harry said. "She loves Teddy and she's been non-stop, since yesterday, about how she's going to have nothing to do and be bored out of her mind for the rest of the month. This solves both of your problems."

"Well, if you don't think she'd mind..." He looked at his son. "Teddy, how would you feel about seeing Aunty Hermione instead of Grandmother-Andromeda?"

"Why can't I see Grandmother anymore?" Teddy asked, frowning slightly.

"Your Grandmother is feeling quite poorly," Remus replied. "She'll be better soon, she just needs some rest. But Hermione could look after you instead?"

Teddy thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "I love Aunty Hermione," he replied with a wide smile.

"Right. Is she awake yet?" Remus asked, turning his gaze back on Harry.

"Awake? She's already out for a jog," Harry replied. "She'll be back any moment. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand her. If it were me with a month off work, I'd still be fast asleep."

...oOo...

"Teddy? Remus? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, as she walked in, pushing the door shut behind her.

Teddy rushed over for a hug, but she put a hand up to stop him. "Wait until I've showered, you don't want to hug me right now, I'm gross," she told him, grinning at him. Remus thought she looked anything but gross, but chose not to comment.

"Andromeda is ill, and it may only last a week or two, but she's not able to help with Teddy, and Sirius is away. I was wondering if it would be too much to ask if you were able to help?"

"With what? School runs?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded his head. "And watching Teddy until I finish work. I'll make sure to leave work on time each evening and come straight here to pick him up, and I'd of course pay -"

"Remus, I don't want your money - you both are family and I'm willing to help out, it means I get to spend more time with my favourite boy!" She smiled at Teddy.

"I'm her favourite," he announced proudly, looking up at Hermione. He scooped the card off the table and presented it to her. "I made this for you!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing.**


	6. Only Scrooge Spends Christmas Alone

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (word) Scrooge**

* * *

 **Only Scrooge Spends Christmas Alone... and The Grinch**

* * *

"How was Teddy today?" Remus asked, a moment after arriving at Harry and Hermione's flat. He looked around the tidy place for any sign that Teddy had misbehaved in some way.

Hermione smiled at Remus, before nodding towards the sofa, where Teddy was kneeling next to the coffee table, concentrating hard as he carefully traced the alphabet into a wipe-clean book with an unsteady hand.

"Teddy has been very well behaved," Hermione replied, with a fond smile in Teddy's direction. "Once we returned from school, he helped me by setting the table whilst I cooked him some dinner. Then we sung a few songs and did some counting and I read him a story. Now he's tracing."

Remus smiled. "I don't know why I was worried," he admitted. "Not that you couldn't handle Teddy - I just thought that he may not behave himself for you. Clearly I was wrong."

"Teddy was no trouble at all," Hermione insisted. "It's wonderful having him here... though the circumstances aren't nice, of course. I do hope Andromeda is okay!"

Remus smiled warmly at her.

"Anytime you need anyone to have Teddy, I'm more than happy to watch him," Hermione insisted. "He's so sweet."

Remus nodded. "He is... so... it's Christmas soon," he began.

"Teddy said you were spending it in your cottage? That'll be nice, won't it!"

"Yes, we are, it'll be nice and quiet," Remus replied. "I've been meaning to ask, what your plans are for Christmas?"

Hermione muttered something, a frown trying to push it's way onto her lips.

"What?" Remus asked, hearing Hermione perfectly. "You've turned down everyone? But why?"

"I'm not ready to return to the Manor. Draco may have changed, and Lucius may have seemingly turned over a new leaf, but I'm not ready to spend the whole holiday with them."

"And the Weasleys?"

"Things are slightly tense with them, I don't feel like a part... I'd just rather not spend Christmas with them," Hermione confided.

"Hermione can stay with us," Teddy suggested.

Hermione quickly moved over to him. "Teddy, I can't - you're having a family Christmas and I can't intrude. I'm going to have my own quiet Christmas here."

Remus knew how lonely things could be - he had been alone at Christmas before too.

"Of course she will be spending it with us," Remus replied smoothly. "After all, Hermione is family."

She opened her mouth to argue, but Teddy was up from the sofa and hugging her before she even had a chance to say anything. "Aunty Hermione is coming over for Christmas," he shouted excitedly.

"I..."

"Only Scrooge spends Christmas alone," Teddy informed her, "and the Grinch."

Hermione really didn't want to argue with Remus over the invitation in front of Teddy. She'd wait until she had a chance to get Remus alone... and find a way to explain it where she wouldn't come across as Scrooge.

Or as a Grinch.

Hermione tried to glare at Remus as he led the way over to the fireplace, but Teddy threw his arms around her, hugging her and causing her to smile in delight. "See you tomorrow, Aunty Hermione," he whispered into her jumper.

"See you tomorrow, Teddy," Hermione said, hugging him in return. Once she had let go, she told them to wait and headed to the kitchen.

Hermione returned with a container, which she thrust into Remus' hands. "I thought I'd save you cooking tonight," she explained as Remus opened the container.

"Aunty Hermione made Shepherd's Pie," Teddy said, eyeing up the container eagerly.

"Oh, thank you," Remus replied in surprise. "It smells delicious!"

With a wave, he walked into the floo with Teddy.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)**

 **607 words**


	7. Hermione's Boys

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (weather) Frosty/Icy**

* * *

 **Hermione's Boys**

* * *

"He just told Teddy that I was spending Christmas with them," Hermione raved as she pulled on her gloves, accidentally pushing her fingers into the wrong holes in her frustration. She yanked them off again. "He didn't even ask me, he just told Teddy. I'm going to feel so horrible when I turn the invitation down. Teddy is going to be so upset with me!"

"Well, why don't you just go?" Harry asked with a pleased smile.

"What? I couldn't do that!" she replied, finally getting the gloves on and pulling a warm hat down onto her head.

"Why not? You and Remus get on perfectly, and Teddy adores you. If Andromeda is there, she'll probably be glad to have someone helping with Teddy whilst Remus cooks Christmas Dinner. Sirius will probably show up too. It'll be tons of fun."

"But they are all different," Hermione insisted. "Andromeda is Teddy's Grandmother, Sirius is like a second father to him... I'm just... I feel like I'd be intruding on their family."

"It's about spending the Christmas with Teddy, isn't it?" Harry asked, his voice softening as he watched her. "Because it reminds you..."

"No," Hermione snapped, quickly looking horrified at her tone. "It's the opposite really, that's why I want to say yes, but I have to come to grips with... it."

"Wanting to feel like a family is nothing to be ashamed off," Harry told her softly. "Draco is going all out to make me feel like part of his. Since Hogwarts, my family has just grown. Sirius, Remus, you, Teddy, the Weasleys. Hermione - you need to go to Remus' for Christmas. Otherwise I'll stay here."

"You can't do that!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"And I told you, I refuse to leave you on your own for Christmas," Harry insisted. "Either me and you have our own Christmas here, or you go and spend it with Remus and Teddy."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "It's not like I have a choice, is it?" She finally said.

Harry grinned. "You really don't," he replied, sounding as if he had won something. But before Hermione had time to think about his tone, there was the sound of a bell. She knew Teddy and Remus were outside waiting for her and she said her goodbyes, quickly heading down from the flat.

 _Harry closed the door after Hermione, glad that he had mentioned to Remus about Hermione having no plans for Christmas. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, he knew that she couldn't spend it alone. He knew that she would love to spend it with Teddy and Remus._

...oOo...

Hermione hated leaving her nice warm flat, but she was eager to see her favourite boys.

Or boy, she reminded herself, trying to push Remus Lupin from her thoughts.

She opened the door, seeing the pair of them wrapped up and Teddy trying to draw a picture on the icy glass with his gloved finger.

"Look Aunty Hermione, it's a dog like Uncle Sirius!"

Hermione looked at the squiggle and smiled. "It looks just like him," she agreed. She took his hand in her own. "Have a good day at work, Remus."

"Thank you again for doing this," he replied, his warm amber eyes on her. "I really do owe you."

"Well, you forcing me to spend Christmas with you can call it even."

He chuckled at her comment. "Now, now, Hermione, it's starting to sound like you actually want to come to mine."

She huffed, moving to walk past him, but her foot caught some ice. Instead of hitting the floor, strong arms grabbed for her, helping her maintain her balance.

"I can spare five minutes, let's go inside and I'll show you the charms I use to stop me and Teddy slipping on ice."

Hermione nodded, slightly embarrassed that Remus had seen her stumble - though that was not why her cheeks were red.

It was because, for one brief moment, she had been in Remus' arms. Not that she would ever admit to anyone how she had longed to be there for a long while now.

* * *

 **690 words**


	8. The Lupin Effect

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (word) Festive**

* * *

 **The Lupin Effect**

* * *

The next day, Hermione picked Teddy up from school. She didn't need to head to the school office, as the teacher had already met Hermione on the day when Remus had first turned up with Teddy. He had gone to the school to inform them that Hermione would be the one collecting Teddy for, perhaps, the rest of the term.

Hermione headed through the main school gates with all the other parents, feeling slightly out of place. She wasn't a mother or father, in fact, she wasn't really anything to Teddy. Just a family friend with the word 'aunty' tacked on.

She didn't belong there.

Part of her felt strange heading into the school to collect Teddy, and, even though she felt uncomfortable there, her feet carried her around the side of the building to where the Reception classes were.

She joined the back of the queue outside of the classroom and waited for her turn to collect Teddy.

...oOo...

"Was he well-behaved today?" Hermione asked, as Teddy barrelled out of the class, his arms thrown around her legs.

"He was," the teacher confirmed, smiling at Teddy's eagerness. "Although, he's getting quite excited over the Christmas play next week and he's struggling to sit still in rehearsals."

"Christmas play?" Hermione asked. "Is there anything I need to do with him at home? Practice lines or anything?" Hermione had no idea what a child as young as Teddy would do for a nativity.

"Yes, the children are doing a nativity, but there is no need to practice anything, as it's really mostly singing," the teacher confirmed. "Each student is allowed three family members. I assume his Grandmother is still unwell?"

Hermione nodded. "She is."

"Aunty Hermione, are you coming to see my nativity?" Teddy asked, looking up at her with large amber eyes.

"I... I'm not sure," Hermione began. "I don't think -"

"Please," Teddy begged, pouting at her. "I'll sing really loud and I'll do all the actions if you come."

Hermione hesitated in her answer. "I'll talk to your dad," she finally replied.

Teddy turned to his teacher. "Aunty Hermione is coming to watch me," he told her excitedly.

...oOo...

Hermione watched Teddy drawing festive pictures of Christmas on the pad of paper at the coffee table, and practised her speech.

She couldn't believe that she was struggling so hard to tell Teddy 'no' and had no intentions of allowing the adorable child from seeing her as a pushover.

She watched him put down the red colouring pencil and pick up the blue one, before heading over.

"Teddy," she began, softly, sitting on the sofa behind him. "Thank you for inviting me to your Nativity, but I don't think I'm going to be able to come to see it."

She listened to the sound of the pencil drop onto the table.

"Your father will be there himself, and though I love that you've invited me along, it's really for immediate family, and I'm not..."

She trailed off as he turned around, tears in his eyes and his lower lip trembling.

"Aunty Hermione," he began in a shaky voice. "Why don't you want to come?"

Hermione tried to steel herself, but Teddy sounded so heartbroken. "Aren't you my friend?" came the sad whisper.

"Oh Teddy, of course I do - I am," she replied, scooping him into a hug. She just had to face the facts, when it came to Teddy Lupin, she couldn't say no! It must be a Lupin thing, because Remus seemed to have the same effect on her.

...oOo...

"You Lupin men," she grumbled, when Remus had collected Teddy. "With your big eyes and your insistence on having me around for Christmas and Nativity plays."

"Nativity Plays?" Remus asked, amused.

"Yes. The nativity play that I attempted to say no to."

"Oh dear, how did he convince you?" Remus asked, grinning.

"He sounded so heartbroken and he looked like he was about to cry," Hermione replied. "I doubt he got that from Tonks either, I can just picture a younger Remus Lupin acting the same way."

"Me?" Remus gave his most innocent look.

"Yes, there!" Hermione replied. "With the big adorable eyes that just guilt people into doing whatever you want!"

"He's getting better at it," Remus murmured. "I'll give you the details for the nativity tomorrow."

"Aren't you annoyed that I'm going?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I be?" Remus replied, frowning. "I would have invited you before, but I never realised that you'd be interested in going. Like I've told you before, you're family to us, Hermione. You're always welcome." He smiled sincerely.

"Oh, well, thank you," Hermione replied softly, returning Remus' smile.

"Now, onto more pressing matters," Remus continued. "I believe you just referred to my eyes as adorable?"

* * *

 **793 words**


	9. The Full Moon

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (food) Candy Cane**

* * *

 **The Full Moon**

* * *

"Remus, it's the full-moon tomorrow night," Hermione commented, as Remus turned up to collect Teddy. "Do you need me to watch Teddy for you?"

Remus smiled at her. "Thank you for the offer, Hermione," he began. "But I'm already asking enough of you. Fred and George -"

Hermione folded her arms. "You know, for someone who keeps pulling the 'family' card on me, you seem reluctant to let me do very much. I really enjoy having Teddy around, and I have to collect him from school anyway. Why don't you come here when you finish work, have dinner and see Teddy, and he can stay here overnight? Or if you'd rather him stay in the cottage, I could -"

"Are you sure?" Remus interrupted. "I don't want you to feel like you have to keep doing everything for us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You need to stop worrying," she insisted. "I offer because I want to help, not because I feel as though I have to."

...oOo...

Hermione couldn't help as her eyes stayed focused on the clock after Remus left. Teddy was contentedly watching the film with her, insisting that it was the weekend so he was allowed to stay up late.

Though he seemed quite restless, as though he could feel Hermione's nerves at Remus' transformation. She had tried to distract him by making hot chocolate and opening some candy canes that she had bought to hang on the tree, but the distraction didn't seem to last very long, and Teddy was agitated once more.

An hour after his actual bedtime, Hermione finally got Teddy to fall asleep and carried him into Harry's room, settling him on the middle of the large bed. He clung to a dinosaur teddy tightly as covers were pulled up and tucked around him.

Hermione waved her wand, casting spells to stop Teddy from rolling off the edge of the bed and she set some wards that would wake her should he get up from the bed whilst she was still asleep.

She settled in her own and closed her eyes, but found herself watching the clock instead, unable to stop worrying about Remus' transformation.

...oOo...

"Rough night? Did Teddy keep you up?"

"Is that your way of telling me that I look completely awful?" Hermione retorted.

"Not at all, I must admit I like the look," Remus replied, gesturing to the untidy hair that looked like it would break any hairbrush that tried to untangle it, and to the pyjamas that Hermione was still wearing. "Didn't you sleep well?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not the one that should be complaining about last night," she replied.

Remus nodded. "Teddy?"

"Apart from a bit of a restless start and an evening filled with him trying to convince me to let him stay up late, slept without waking up once. I had wards on the bed so I'd wake up if he got up, and some to stop him falling out."

"How was he this morning?" Remus asked.

"Quite subdued," Hermione said. "I mean, he was happy to be here, but he was upset and missing you at the same time. I was tempted to head over to see if you needed any healing, but I thought, if you were hurt, the last thing you'd want is Teddy to see you in pain."

"You're right," Remus admitted. "He tends to get upset after the full-moon. Even if he stays at Andromeda's or Sirius' when there is no full-moon, I think he can sense it and knows that it has an effect on me. I wouldn't want him to see me hurt afterwards."

"Did you heal alright?" Hermione asked. "Anything I can help with?"

Remus shook his head, touched by the concern in her voice. "You're already doing so much for me," he assured her. "I think that the changes over the last couple of years in the potion have helped with pain management. I've not had as rough of a recovery as before."

"That's good," Hermione whispered.

Remus smiled softly at her. "Do you want to let Teddy know that I'm here? I'll take him home now."

"I'll just go and get him."

Remus watched Hermione walk away. He hadn't been lying when he said he liked the look. She looked like she had not been out of bed long - and her just shagged wild mane of hair was perfect.

As he waited for Teddy, he wondered if he could get away with turning up earlier with Teddy, just in hopes of seeing that wonderful sight again.

* * *

 **760 words**


	10. Christmas Shopping

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(object) Christmas Jumper**

* * *

 **Christmas Shopping**

* * *

Hermione actually found herself disappointed when the weekend came around and she wasn't required to look after Teddy. It had only been a few days, but she had gotten used to seeing Teddy first thing in the morning and then again in the afternoon.

She paced the flat, glaring as Harry finally dragged himself from his bed. "You are aware that we were going shopping half an hour ago?"

"I'm sorry, late night at Draco's," he admitted, yawning. "Give me an hour."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and began to tidy up, even though she had done so the evening before.

She eyed the soft toy under the sofa with mixed thoughts. What would it look like she was making excuses if she turned up at the Lupins with Teddy's stuffed dinosaur? Would Remus suspect that she had ulterior motives for rushing straight over with it?

After five minutes of debating, she forced herself over to the fireplace, and knelt down.

...oOo...

"Aunty Hermione is in the fire!"

Remus quickly walked in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, having just finished washing up the breakfast bowls. He looked at Teddy who was jumping up and down in excitement, his finger firmly pointed at the fireplace.

"Hermione, good morning, is everything alright?" Remus asked, kneeling down in front of the fire, Teddy dropping down next to him and waving at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Sorry to call so early, I just came across Teddy's dinosaur when I was tidying, and was going to drop it in before I went out, I just didn't know if it was a good time or not? Or I could do it later if you're busy..."

"No, now is perfect, come on through," Remus insisted.

As Hermione disappeared from the fire, Remus quickly cast some cleaning charms on the sofa where Teddy had spilt some milk, and on his living room. The fireplace lit up green and Hermione stepped out and smiled at the pair.

"Snuffles," Teddy shouted, excitedly, running over and taking the dinosaur. "Thank you Auntie Hermione," he said, throwing his arms around her.

"That was nice of you," Remus said, watching her with a smile.

"You mentioned that Snuffles helps Teddy to fall asleep, and I'm sorry I didn't notice him until today," Hermione said. "Did he sleep without his dinosaur last night?"

"I transfigured another toy into the dinosaur," Remus murmured, with a quick look to make sure Teddy wasn't listening. "I think Teddy could tell though. I really appreciate you dropping the dinosaur over, I would have spent the day looking for him otherwise."

"It's no trouble," Hermione assured him. "I had a bit of time before me and Harry go shopping."

"Running late?"

"He just woke up," Hermione grumbled.

Remus laughed. "How about a cup of tea before you leave?"

"I'd love one," Hermione replied.

...oOo...

Four hours at the shops and Hermione dropped down on the sofa, her feet aching. Harry flopped down next to her, making groaning sounds.

"Why you need this much stuff is beyond me," Harry muttered. "I'm so tired, I could go straight to bed."

"I thought you had a date with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably go straight to bed," Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Is that all you do -"

"Jealous that you're not getting any?" Harry teased.

Hermione snorted. She wasn't going to admit that she was a little bit jealous. Though she didn't want Harry or Draco, she was lonely. She wanted to be that close to someone again.

But not just anyone. She had one wizard on her mind these days.

She turned away, withdrawing all the bags and lining them up. "I need to work out whose presents I have left to get," she said, opening the first bag which contained gift bags and cards and wrapping paper. She pulled out two very large gift bags.

"Is one of those for me?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"The one with the penguin is for Teddy," Hermione said, gesturing to the massive bag. "The one with the pink reindeer is for Victoire."

Hermione began to look through the other bags, searching for presents she had bought for the two, and it wasn't long before the bags were filled up.

"That's a lot of presents..." Harry began. "And I think Teddy has double what you've got for Victoire."

"Well, Victoire gets spoilt by all the Weasleys," Hermione said. "Teddy does too, but they all pay Victoire more attention. Teddy at least has Remus, us, Sirius and Andromeda to spoil him."

"True," Harry said, nodding his head. "I was thinking of getting him a kid's potions kit. You know, those harmless ones a bit like the muggle science toys?"

"They make those?" Hermione asked. "That sounds quite interesting." She reached into another bag and began to empty it onto the table.

"What did you get for Remus?" Harry asked. "Books?"

"I did get him one book," Hermione admitted. "But not just that. He's got some chocolate as well. I had to get him some, otherwise he'd eat Teddy's selection box."

"Good point," Harry said. "You know... growing up, the Dursleys never got me -"

Hermione thrust a selection box into his chest. "You know, one of these days, you can't use the Dursleys as an excuse to take a selection box. One day I will send you out to buy your own."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best!" He walked towards his bedroom, Hermione's eyes on him.

Satisfied he was out of the way, Hermione took an empty gift bag and wrote Harry's name on the tag.

She withdrew a Christmas jumper from one of the bags, white and navy with small stags covering it, and placed it into the bag along with the chocolate she had bought from Honeydukes and the book she had bought.

Hopefully Harry would find _'How To Deal With a High-Maintenance Girlfriend: For Dummies'_ an insightful read, now that he was dating Draco.

* * *

 **1007 words**


	11. Hello, is it tree you're looking for?

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(object)** **Christmas Tree**

* * *

 **Hello, is it tree you're looking for?**

* * *

Remus walked around the shop with Teddy, looking at the variety of trees the large store had to offer, and he frowned to himself. There were white trees, green trees, black trees and even silver trees. When had this craze for coloured trees started?

He headed towards the section that held the green trees - he liked tradition and that meant not getting a tree that was covered in glitter.

He wasn't Sirius, after all!

As he walked, his eyes fell on even more coloured trees. Pink trees and gold trees. He shook his head, ignoring Teddy's whines about wanting a silver tree. After all, Christmas trees were supposed to be green. He wasn't a fan of the coloured ones, or the ones covered in snow. Just a nice plain green tree would do for them. They looked the best when decorated and with lights on.

...oOo...

No tree in the shop seemed perfect for his first Christmas with Hermione. Not that they were together (yet), but Remus had plans to rectify that when he managed to find the right moment, and he was sure that the moment would present itself over the holiday. He didn't miss the way she would blush when he complimented her, or the way she fit so easily into the small family he already had.

Or the way his son had Hermione wrapped around his little finger even more than he had anyone else!

He had already admonished himself for missing various chances over the past few months, holding himself back, telling himself that it wouldn't work. He had managed to push those thoughts aside - with the changes in laws, he had tried hard to change the way he still looked at himself.

Sirius was a large help, telling him to go for it. Sirius was the one that drew Remus' attention to the fact that Hermione may feel the same way for him.

But there seemed to be something in the way - something holding Hermione back - and he wasn't able to make any sort of move until he worked out what the issue was.

But he knew he'd work it out.

...oOo...

Remus left the store, after buying Teddy the chocolate that the boy had practically begged for. There were a few more places where they could get a tree after all and he wanted Christmas to be perfect. It wasn't often he got to spend so much time with Hermione after all, and he wanted her to have an amazing Christmas with them.

Remus froze when he walked past the greengrocers. The man running the shop was putting trees outside of his shop, leaning them against the wall of the closed building next door.

"How much?" Remus asked, stopping to inspect one that had been opened from the netting that was holding the others closed.

The man smiled. "Selling them off cheap, I'll sort you out for thirty."

Remus nodded. "Perfect." The tree smelt wonderful and would look nice in the house.

Remus dug around in his pocket, pulling out £30 and handing it over, before hoisting the tree effortlessly onto his shoulder.

"Come on Teddy, let's get this home," he said. "We'll decorate it this evening, if you'd like?"

Teddy excitedly took his hand as he stared up at the tree. "Is it massive?" he asked.

Remus chuckled. "It is," he confirmed. "It's much bigger than you!"

Teddy's eyes widened at the thought. "Can Aunty Hermione help us with the tree?" he asked.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the mention of Hermione. "Of course she can," he replied. "We'll give her a call after dinner, shall we?"

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Then we put our presents under the tree and then we open them!" He exclaimed, excited at the prospect of finally getting his Christmas presents.

"Not until Christmas day," Remus corrected him, unable to help smiling at Teddy's little pout and big eyes staring up at him.

* * *

 **655 words**


	12. Decorating The Tree

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(plot theme/action) Decorating the Christmas Tree**

* * *

Decorating The Tree

* * *

Remus moved the armchair from the corner of the room, placing it on the other side, and pushed the sofa up, clearing the corner.

He unpacked the tree and made quick work of setting it up.

Satisfied that the branches were filled out properly, and after a few charms to keep the tree fresh, to keep the branches from bowing under the weight of any decorations, and to clear the tree of any bugs that it may contain, Remus headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

...oOo...

Hermione and Harry were relaxing on the sofa, with Hermione's legs across Harry's lap and her head on a pillow on the other side of the sofa, when they were alerted of a fire-call.

"Aunty Hermione!" Teddy shouted excitedly. "Aunty Hermione? Where are you?!"

Hermione smiled, quickly getting up from the sofa and heading towards the fireplace where Teddy was looking around.

He spotted her and giggled. "I'm in the fire," he said.

"Does your daddy know?" Hermione asked.

Teddy nodded. "I asked Daddy if you can help with the Christmas tree, and he said we would ask you after dinner and dinner is finished now, so you have to come over and help us with the tree!"

...oOo...

Hermione laughed at the room as she got out of the fireplace. The decorations were sorted by colour and by type. "Very organised," she commented. "Are you sure you need my help?"

Remus grinned at her. "Well, you did take your time coming over," he replied. "Me and Teddy decided to sort through the decorations as we waited."

"Take my time?" Hermione replied. "I was only ten minutes!"

Remus laughed at the expression on her face. "Well, now that you're here, we could use a hand. Sirius usually takes over tree-duty with Teddy, but he's away..."

"Remus Lupin, are you that bad at decorating a tree?" she teased, heading towards the boxes of lights. "Electric lights? You might as well return these to the shops. I know spells that'll have the same effect and save on your electric bills."

Remus nodded, taking the boxes and setting them on a counter at the side. "That's great. I couldn't believe how expensive lights are. It's ridiculous."

"It is," Hermione agreed, heading to the tree and casting a Lumos. With a flick of her wand, the light flew towards the tree, separating into hundreds of little lights and falling amongst the branches.

Hermione cast the spell a second time, before drawing the curtains and turning off the light in the room.

"Once more, or is that enough?" she asked.

Remus tilted his head, observing the tree. "I think that's perfect," he said, after a long moment. "You'll have to show me that spell."

She nodded. "I know spells that'll put all these decorations on in seconds, but where is the fun in that? Where do you want to start?"

Remus shrugged. "We have beads and we have tinsel."

"Tinsel takes up the most space, so we should get that on first, then the beads and leave the baubles until last."

"Wonderful plan," Remus said. "Teddy, what colour tinsel this year?"

Teddy looked over the stack of silver tinsel and the stack of gold for a moment, before looking around further. "Red," he decided.

Hermione grinned, reaching for the large pile of tinsel and bringing it over to the tree. "Remus, if you start at the top, me and Teddy will cover the bottom."

She knelt down with Teddy at her side and they slowly began to place the first piece together, as Remus reached up to the top with his own.

...oOo...

"You know that the bottom looks better," Hermione grinned. "Me and Teddy could be professional tree decorators."

"You could, but you'd then only have about a month of work, if that," Remus pointed out, already reaching for the baubles.

"Do you want certain colours, or just..." Hermione trailed off as Teddy began to haphazardly place various coloured baubles onto the tree. "I guess that answers my question."

Remus smiled at her again. "When it comes to baubles, anything goes."

Hermione turned around, looking until she found some large silver and gold baubles. She quickly hung them all onto her fingers, and headed over to the tree to begin decorating.

...oOo...

They stepped back and looked over their handiwork, all very satisfied with the results.

"Thank you for the help," Remus said, turning to Hermione. "Now, you must let me make you a hot-chocolate."

"I should tidy -"

Remus shook his head, grabbing the tinsel that had been tied around her waist. "Trust me, I'm good with cleaning spells," he stated, gently tugging her towards the Kitchen. "Plus, Teddy will enjoy playing with the left-over decorations until I pack them away later."

"Can I have hot-chocolate too?" Teddy asked, before yawning loudly.

Remus looked at the clock, his eyes widening in surprise. "Time really flew," he commented. "Teddy, you should have been in bed half an hour ago!" He hesitated. "Just a quick hot-chocolate before bed."

Teddy grinned, settling on the chair next to Hermione and awaited the hot drink.

 **853 words**


	13. Teddy The Star

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(plot theme/action) Watching/Starring in a Nativity Play**

* * *

 **Teddy The Star**

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously outside of the school. The play didn't start until half past nine, and she had dropped Teddy in at quarter to nine.

She had aimlessly been wandering around the nearby shops for half an hour.

A hand on her arm made her jump and she spun around to see Remus.

"Sorry, I did call your name," he assured her. "You seemed lost in your own world."

"I was just distracted. Teddy was very excited this morning, wasn't he?"

Remus nodded his head. "He's been practising for this for ages."

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here, because I could go -"

"Of course I don't mind," Remus assured her. "I'm glad that you wanted to come. I love that you're so eager to spend time with Teddy and do these things. It...well, it means a lot to me."

"It does?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. "Well, I love Teddy, and it's impossible to say no to a Lupin, or so I've learnt."

Remus smiled cheekily at her. "So that means you won't say no to me?"

"I think that depends on the question," Hermione replied, trying to sound like her words were true, but she had a feeling deep down that Remus was right.

And he clearly knew it.

...oOo...

"I've been meaning to mention - Teddy's got rather good control of his hair for school," Hermione said. "I haven't seen him change it once. Do the school know... in case of any slip-ups?"

Remus shook his head. "Unfortunately, Teddy has to have a potion each morning. It stops him from being able to change anything. I hate giving it to him, but he can't be found out at the same time. It just keeps him in his natural state. No nasty side-effects."

Hermione sighed. "This would be so much easier if the Wizarding World were to open primary schools," she commented.

"It would," Remus agreed. "But I like the idea of the two worlds mixing. If seperate schools were offered, even less magical folk would be able to meet muggles and it would be harder to accept to share a world with them."

"That makes sense," Hermione admitted. "It's just horrible that Teddy has to hide who he is."

Remus sighed. "I know, but I don't have a choice. There are spells that last a month at a time, but that would stop him being able to do anything during the weekends. I don't want to do that to him. At least the potion is a daily thing, so on weekends, he can do whatever he wants."

The conversation came to an end as the doors opened.

"Plus, the potion comes in different flavours, one of them being chocolate," Remus added, as they took seats right at the front.

...oOo...

Hermione waved back at Teddy, as he stopped doing the actions to the song he was singing, just to wave at them for the sixth time.

"He looks so completely adorable," Hermione whispered. "He makes a cute star."

"He was very upset - he thought he'd get to pick which star and he wanted to be the Sirius star," Remus whispered back. "I think the teacher just agreed with him to stop him asking. He's been going on about how he's the Sirius star since the start!"

"He's so adorable," Hermione repeated, blowing Teddy a kiss back, as he had just blown her a kiss.

"It's a Lupin thing," Remus assured her cockily.

Hermione snorted.

...oOo...

The play came to an end and Hermione and Remus stood up to clap. Teddy looked delighted with himself, and, without permission from the teacher, he ran the short distance to the front row, hugging both his father and then Hermione.

"You came to see my play!" he exclaimed, as though he had been worried that Hermione wouldn't show.

"I did," she replied. "I promised I would after all."

Teddy looked around at the other kids copying him and rushing to the crowds, hugging their mothers (as some of the fathers were at work) and he looked up at Hermione again, before hugging her even more tightly.

Hermione hugged him back, her hands gently stroking through the small boy's hair.

Remus' smile faded as he followed his son's gaze. He could see the attachment Teddy was gaining for Hermione and for the first time, he was scared about Hermione's reaction to his own feelings.

What if Hermione's weren't as strong as his? The last thing he wanted was for Teddy to get hurt, and if things didn't work out between him and Hermione, Teddy could lose her.

But if they carried on as they were at the moment, Teddy would continue to become attached to Hermione and get confused as to her role in his life.

He allowed them a moment, before leaning in to hug his son again. "You better get back to class," he said. "But that was wonderful, Teddy. I'm very proud of you."

Teddy beamed as he headed over towards his teacher, and Remus offered Hermione his arm.

"How about we go to the coffee-shop down the road before I head back to work?" he asked, eager to spend some more time with Hermione alone. It wasn't often he had the chance after all.

Hermione's arm linked through his own. "That sounds like an excellent idea," she said.

* * *

 **892 words**

 **Thanks to Raybe for betaing**


	14. Visiting Santa

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(creature/being)* Reindeer**

* * *

Visiting Santa

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how she had ended up coming to the shopping centre with Remus and Teddy, but somehow the two Lupins had managed to convince her.

Rather quickly, she had to admit.

It was something about those amber eyes. They were just hypnotising, or maybe it was the way Remus had smiled at her as though there was nothing he wanted more than for her to spend the day with them.

And of course, there was nothing she wanted to do more than spend the day with them.

Either way, she was completely screwed, just content to walk around with Remus, Teddy walking between them and clutching both of their hands tightly.

As they walked over towards a large Christmas display outside of the shopping centre, Teddy's grip tightened. "Is Santa here?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I don't know," Remus replied. "Should we go and see?"

Teddy nodded, attempting to drag them forward, but Remus pulled Teddy back. "Don't pull, Teddy," he admonished him. "Be patient."

Teddy clearly didn't want to be patient, but allowed his father to set their pace. He was almost shaking in excitement as a reindeer came into view. "There's a reindeer," he shouted, looking between Hermione and Remus excitedly. "Santa has reindeer!"

The pair just smiled at him and they walked over to the grotto. Remus spoke with the man with a clipboard, giving Teddy's name, before joining the queue.

...oOo...

The three of them walked into the grotto, and Teddy smiled at the elves, shaking his head when they informed him that they were Santa's elves.

"Santa has house-elves," Teddy corrected them. "You are too big to be an elf!"

Hermione laughed at the comment, as the 'elf' led the way over to Santa. Remus picked Teddy up, sitting him on Santa's lap.

"Teddy, have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked.

Teddy stared in Santa in amazement. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"I'm Santa," the man replied with a smile. "I also know that you're on the good list this year. You've been good for your parents?"

Hermione opened her mouth to inform Santa that she wasn't Teddy's parent, but Teddy quickly confirmed that he had.

A picture was snapped by the photographer.

"And what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked, once the picture was dealt with.

"I don't want them to hear," Teddy whispered, pointing at Hermione and Remus.

The pair quickly moved away, but Remus made sure to stay close enough to hear - just in case Teddy asked for something that Remus hadn't already bought.

"I want... a robot," Teddy began, nervously. "And I want a fish too. Not a goldfish though."

Santa nodded his head.

"And... and I want... I want Aunty Hermione to be my other mummy."

Santa looked up at the pair, Remus' eyes fixed on Teddy. He turned to look at Hermione who hadn't heard what had been said.

"Is there anything else, Teddy?" Santa asked.

"Chocolate," Teddy added. "Lots of chocolate."

Santa nodded, thinking hard. "I'll remember the robot and the chocolate, and I'll see if my elves can catch a fish in the north pole for you, but I can't help with your Aunty Hermione."

Teddy pouted, his big amber eyes fixed on Santa, but Remus moved forward, expecting a tantrum.

"Thank you," Remus said softly. He turned to Teddy. "Teddy, you know Aunty Hermione loves you very much, and she is part of our family, but we can't get Santa to do this for us."

"Why not?" Teddy demanded.

"Why not indeed," Remus murmured. "Teddy, we'll discuss this when Aunty Hermione goes home later, okay?"

Teddy reluctantly nodded his head, and after thanking Santa, they left the Grotto.

...oOo...

Remus couldn't help but smile over the fact that Hermione had purchased a fridge-magnet with a picture of Teddy with Santa. She had placed his own photo into her handbag for safe keeping.

Two Lupins deep in thought about the Santa visit, and an oblivious Hermione Granger, all walked away from Santa together.

* * *

 **676 words**


	15. The First Dance

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (location) Christmas Party**

* * *

 **The First Dance**

* * *

"So... no date?" Harry asked, nudging Hermione.

"Cormac asked... again," she replied, rolling her eyes. "But of course I turned him down."

"Of course," Harry smiled. "So... anyone here you want to dance with tonight?"

Hermione scoffed at the thought of dancing with any of them. "Of course not," she insisted, feeling sad that Remus insisted he hadn't needed a babysitter.

Clearly that meant that Remus was staying home with Teddy, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed in the fact that she wouldn't get a dance with Remus. Though if she had babysat, he'd have been at the party and Hermione would be looking after Teddy, so she still wouldn't have.

"I may not stay for too long," she said, thinking about her nice, comfortable bed. "Maybe I'll go and have an early night or something."

Harry shook his head. "No way," he insisted. "You need this, Hermione. All you do is work."

"I haven't been working though, I've been banned from doing any work!"

"And they had to force you to take the time off," Harry pointed out. "Surely that tells you that you work too hard."

"I work the appropriate amount that I should," Hermione stated. "We can't all be Harry Potter, saviour of the world."

"You know, I like that better than the boy-who-lived. I may have to change my title to that," Harry teased.

"I'll make you a bright, shiny badge," she deadpanned. "Now, lets go and find Draco. I swear you're shaking from your Malfoy withdrawal."

"I'm not that bad," Harry muttered, offering Hermione his arm and leading her towards the bar. "Let's start with a drink and then greet people. If we find my boyfriend..."

"I'll leave you two alone because you'll probably be looking for the nearest empty cupboard to shag in."

Harry grinned at her. "White wine?"

"Why not, it is Christmas!" she replied.

...oOo...

Remus smoothed down his best robes as he walked slowly towards the hall in which the Ministry Christmas party was being held.

Hermione had insisted he have the night to himself and that she'd watch Teddy, but he wanted to surprise her that night.

He had called on Bill and Fleur for babysitting, something he rarely did as he didn't like to take advantage when they had a child.

Teddy had been very excited to have a sleepover with Victoire, whispering about Midnight feasts and staying up late.

Victoire didn't have as wide a vocabulary as him, and she was happy to nod along and agree with just about everything.

Remus pushed the door open and walked in, his eyes immediately scanning the room for Hermione and Harry. It took him only a moment to find them, spotting Harry at the bar, and Hermione searching through a tiny bag at a nearby table.

Remus let his gaze drag over her for a moment, taking in the beautiful red dress that she had decided to wear, and the elegant bun that was barely containing the curls that he loved so much - some had managed to escape and were falling around her face.

She was stunning.

Without thinking about it, Remus walked over to the table, coming up behind Hermione.

"I'm sure you've heard from many men how beautiful you're looking tonight," he murmured in her ear, causing her to jump and spin around.

"Remus?" she breathed, and he took delight in the way her lips parted and her face flushed at the sight of him. She looked around, as though she was expecting to see someone else.

"Teddy -"

"Is staying with with Bill and Fleur tonight," Remus finished. "I was thinking that it was nice when we got coffee together the other day, just me and you, and decided I would like to spend the evening in your company at an adult function."

Hermione smiled shyly, ducking her head, and Remus waited until her eyes met his again.

"But it's not just tonight - you always look beautiful," Remus added, enjoying the way her cheeks seemed to redden even further. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch the skin to feel the heat from it. "I'm sure you'll be asked by many men to dance tonight, but I hope you'll save at least one for me."

"Of course I will," Hermione said with a soft smile. "You can have as many dances as you'd like."

"Remus, you came!"

"You knew he was going to come?" Hermione said, turning to Harry.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Harry asked, grinning wickedly. "Sorry, Remus, but they don't serve tea behind the bar and I don't think I've seen you drink anything but tea and firewhiskey - at one point they were mixed together. I got you a beer."

"A beer is fine, thank you," Remus said, accepting the drink and glancing around. "Harry, I see you don't have Draco on your arm? Did something happen between the two of you -"

"Why does everything think that me and Draco are joined at the hip," Harry muttered to himself.

...oOo...

It wasn't long before Harry disappeared, with Hermione and Remus teasing him as he headed towards Draco. Seconds later, a man walked up, smirking at Hermione and asking for a dance.

Remus took in the wince on Hermione's face at the sight of him.

"Hermione has promised me her first dance," he said, using his best Professor voice.

"Professor Lupin, I..." the man - Cormac McLaggon, if he remembered correctly - replied. "My apologies, I'll find Hermione for a dance later on."

"And I won't be here when you come looking," she muttered.

"Let me guess - Harry is your protection from being bothered by the Wizards?" Remus said.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"He's barely even reached Draco, and the first one has already swooped. Any particular ones I should keep away?"

"Why? Are you my body-guard now?" she teased.

"Do you need me to guard your body?" he countered, dragging the last few words out. He let his gaze drop for a moment, checking her out.

"I..." she was speechless, and Remus enjoyed seeing her so unsure as to what to say. It wasn't often that Hermione Granger was speechless, and he loved that he had the ability to cause it.

"If you just tell me who to keep away from you, or if it's easier, tell me which lucky Wizards you do want to dance with and I'll make myself scarce should they appear."

"I don't want to dance with anyone I don't know," Hermione quickly said. "Any of the Weasleys except Ron is fine, and Neville, Dean or Seamus... were friends, so they won't get the wrong idea. It's the ones I don't know as well that seem to think..."

"Don't you worry, I'll keep them at bay," Remus replied, watching her take the last sip of wine from the glass. He bowed slightly to her, and offered his hand.

"Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me, Miss Granger?"

"Certainly, Mr Lupin," she replied, accepting his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance-floor.

The night was certainly looking up, she decided, as she felt Remus' arms wrap gently around her as they began to dance together.

* * *

 **1200 words**


	16. Sirius' Naughty List

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(dialogue) "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."**

* * *

 **Sirius' Naughty List**

* * *

"So, did you want me to take over Teddy duty?" Sirius asked, setting the bottle of Firewhiskey he had brought with him down onto the table.

Remus shook his head, pouring a drink for both him and Sirius. "No. You've only just got back and it'll be awkward for you to juggle around work... plus, Hermione is doing a wonderful job with him. Teddy is enjoying spending all this time with her."

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Sirius asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Remus sighed. "You know how I feel for the Witch," he began. "I see that you're right when you say she returns my feelings, but I can't tell to what extent. They might not be as strong as mine... but it's mostly about Teddy..."

"What? Don't you think he'd want her around?" Sirius said, hazarding a guess.

"We took Teddy to see Santa, and he asked Santa if Hermione could be his other mummy," Remus admitted. "I'm worried that if I start something with Hermione, she'd pull away, or she'd realise that she's taking on a man with a child and that being with me means she'd be helping to raise him. What if we don't work? What if she realises I could never put her first, because Teddy would always come first? I mean, I can handle the rejection, I'm a grown man..."

"But Teddy is a five year old boy," Sirius finished. "I see where you're coming from."

There was silence as the two men drank down their Firewhiskeys and Remus poured them both a second.

"It's Hermione," Sirius finally said, looking at his best friend. "Hermione would be thinking the same thing, and I can't see her giving up you and Teddy just because she's changed her mind. She wouldn't start anything unless she's taken everything into account, including all of this. You know she'd think carefully before making a choice on the matter. Chances are she's already realised these things herself. She's not a stranger that you've met and are getting to know - one that wouldn't realise these things. Hermione is a smart girl."

"But what if she wants to have children of her own?" Remus asked. "What if we get to that point, I would hate for Teddy to get overlooked for children of her own blood, not that she would, but -"

"Remus, Hermione..." he hesitated, thinking about a moment in the past. Remus stared at him, wondering what was on his mind, but it was clear that Sirius wasn't willing to share. "Look, just trust me that this would never happen," Sirius continued. "She dotes on your child more than anyone elses and she'd do anything for him. Teddy must really love her if he's asking Santa for her to be his other mum. No matter what, I can see Hermione treating Teddy like her own child."

"I just need to be sure Teddy won't get hurt," Remus muttered. "I don't want him to forget about Dora.

"Look, just make it clear that you're not looking for something casual with her, that you have to take Teddy into account. Do it upfront so if she has doubts, you can both put a stop to it before it goes to far. But I know Hermione, and she's not a casual girl. I'm sure she's thought about it all already."

Remus nodded. "She's coming for Christmas, I'll make my move then!"

"As for him forgetting about Dora - I doubt Hermione is trying to replace her, and Teddy said he wants Hermione to be his other mum. He hasn't forgotten who Dora is, but isn't it a good thing that he can feel so close to Hermione that he's willing to look at her in that light? Maybe he needs a mother figure. Andromeda is great with him, but she's his grandmother and she can be pretty strict."

"She said that us Lupins have adorable eyes," Remus said, changing the subject away from mothers, with a grin.

"You do," Sirius agreed. "If you liked men, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He winked at Remus who laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Another firewhiskey?" Remus offered, lifting the bottle.

"Remus Lupin, are you trying to get me drunk?" Sirius gasped, his glass already sliding across the table towards Remus. "You're such a bad influence on me."

"Me?" Remus replied, looking down at the bottle. You were the one who brought this."

"Because you need to lighten up," Sirius stated. "You need to be more..." he trailed off, searching for the best word.

"Jolly?" Remus suggested.

"Jolly like Santa. Though, the main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"So... do you think Hermione is a bad girl?" Sirius asked. "I'd like to put her on my naughty list!"

Remus silently agreed with him.

* * *

 **816 words**


	17. A Christmas Carol

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (title) A Christmas Carol**

* * *

 **A Christmas Carol**

* * *

Hermione looked down at the letter the owl had delivered, with the untidy writing. It was clear that Teddy had written it for her.

'Are you coming over after dinner for Christmas Movies? Teddy x x x'

Hermione wanted to say no, to prove that she had some control around the two Lupins, but she pictured Teddy carefully writing the words on the piece of parchment and looking very proud when he had finished it.

It was a long sentance after all, and Teddy was so little, it must have taken him a while to write. She especially loved the kisses on the end which were quite lopsided and varied in size.

How could she say no? She would have to be heartless to turn down Teddy's invitation, and Hermione wasn't heartless.

The kind thing would be to go over and sit with Remus and Teddy and watch Christmas movies with them. Even if she would have to keep reminding herself that she's not truly a part of their little family.

No matter how much she wanted to be.

Hermione turned the paper over and reached for a quill.

'To my favourite Lupin, Teddy. Of course I will come over. Tell your dad to firecall when he's ready for me to stop in. I'll bring some popcorn!

With a grin, she attached the letter to the small owl and watched it fly away.

...oOo...

Hermione had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and pulled her slipper-socks on her feet instead of putting shoes on, before stepping into the floo. She quickly arrived at the cottage where Remus was waiting.

"Your favourite Lupin?" he asked, the second she appeared.

She grinned as she stumbled out of the floo and into Remus' arms, his hold on her longer than it should have been. "And here I thought I was your favourite?"

She laughed as he pouted adorably, his eyes on hers, his hands still holding her carefully.

"You're a close second," she assured him. "But Teddy's my favourite. There's no doubt about it."

Remus continued to look sad, but she could see the spark in his eyes. "So, what do I need to do to be first?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry Remus, I don't think there's anything you can do that'll make me choose you over Teddy."

He mock-sighed. "I guess I'll take second place," he said, "though I'm wounded." He took one hand from around her, and placed his hand over his heart.

"You'll survive," Hermione replied. "And I think you've been spending too much time around Sirius," she teased, before moving out of his grip and walking past him. She headed straight for the kitchen, finding Teddy raiding a chocolate tin, a handful of empty wrappers lying on the counter, and chocolate around his mouth.

He froze at the sight of her and Remus.

"Teddy, I told you only one," Remus sighed, reaching for the tin and placing it on top of the fridge.

"Sorry," he replied, clearly not sorry in the slightest. Hermione scooped him up and pulled him in for a cuddle.

"Aunty Hermione, am I your favourite?" Teddy asked.

Hermione shot Remus a look. "Of course you are," she assured him, cuddling the small boy against her for a moment. "Thank you for the invitation."

"I wrote it by myself." He looked so proud of himself.

"I could tell. That was very good writing. I'm impressed!"

He beamed at her. "Did you bring popcorn?"

Hermione gestured to the bag on her wrist. "Of course I did," she assured him. "Like I'd ever let you down."

She took his hand and led himf from the room. "Let's leave your dad to sort out the wrappers and the water and we'll get the movie set up, shall we?"

Remus looked around, wondering about water, and he noticed Teddy's stool next to the sink with water all over the counter.

"I got my own drink," Teddy was saying proudly to Hermione as they walked down the hall together.

"Did you?" Hermione asked. "Well done, Teddy."

Remus reached for a cloth to wipe up the water that was dripping from the counter.

...oOo...

When Remus walked back to the living room, he found Hermione pulling out a couple of bags of popcorn and some bags of crisps from her bag. He headed back to the kitchen for some bowls, and they quickly set up the snacks.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on the sofa and curling her legs under her.

Teddy immediately took the middle seat, leaning against Hermione. "I want to watch the Grinch," he demanded.

The movie was quickly turned on and Remus took a seat next to Teddy and put one of the bowls on his lap. Hermione shifted closer, reaching for the crisps Remus was holding, and within five minutes, Hermione and Remus were side by side with Teddy sitting across their laps, the popcorn bowl on the table, and the crisps in Teddy's lap.

"Aunty Hermione, he wrapped the girl up like a present!" Teddy said, turning to make sure Hermione was watching.

"That's what I'm going to do to you on Christmas morning," Hermione joked. "I'll wrap you up in pink paper with a big bow!"

Teddy pulled a face. "Pink paper is for girls and Uncle Sirius!" he exclaimed. "I like yellow."

Hermione nodded. "I'll make sure to bring some yellow paper with me," she assured him. "What colour bow?"

"A nice red bow?"

Teddy shook his head. "A green bow. Like a frog!"

...oOo...

"What if ghosts come to my room on Christmas Eve?" Teddy asked, after watching the Muppet's Christmas Carol."

"You let me deal with them," Remus said, smiling."

"But they might come and take me to the past, where mummy is, and then back to this time where me, you and Aunty Hermione are, and then to the future."

"What's in the future, Teddy?"

"Me, you and Daddy," he replied solomnly. "Santa always gets me what I want."

"Oh? What did you ask Santa for?"

"I asked him for -"

"Now, I thought that was a secret?" Remus quickly replied, standing up. "How about one more movie before bed?"

...oOo...

By the time the next movie was over, Teddy was fast asleep in Hermione's arms.

Remus stared at them for a moment. "Do you want to help me put him to bed?" he finally asked.

Hermione began to nod. "If that's okay, I mean, if you'd rather take him -"

"It's fine," Remus replied. "He's already got a pull-up nappy on, just in case of accidents. He still struggles at night, so it's just bringing him straight to his bed."

He stood up and Hermione followed, carrying Teddy in her arms. Remus led the way to his room and Hermione carefully placed Teddy into the bed, where he immediately rolled onto his side, reaching for a teddy to hold.

Remus placed the dinosaur into his arms and pulled his cover over him.

"Goodnight Teddy," Hermione said, leaning over and kissing the boy's cheek. "I'll see you soon... sleep tight."

Remus smiled at the sight. He had been nervous about letting Hermione put Teddy to bed because it was something he was so used to doing himself, and he had wondered if it would feel wrong or strange watching her do it instead.

It felt neither.

Watching Hermione being so careful with his son just proved to him that there was no-one more perfect to fit into their lives than Hermione.

And from the expression on her face, Remus could tell that there was no-one who wanted to as much as Hermione.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, following, has favourited and those who have taken the time to leave a review. I read all the reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.**

 **I'll be posting this as quickly as possible as I have 31 chapters to write and am a bit behind. I'd like this finished this year. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.**

 **1277 words**

 **Review please :)**


	18. Wreck the Halls

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(object) Tinsel**

* * *

 **Wreck the Halls**

* * *

"Off to Remus' again, are you?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione suggestively.

"Yes. But we're just going to be wrapping presents," Hermione said. "I'm going to help Teddy wrap his, and once Teddy is in bed -"

"You and Remus will unwrap each other?" Harry suggested, grinning wickedly.

Hermione slapped his arm. "We'll wrap everything else," she replied.

"And then once you've finished, you'll both unwrap -"

"Will you stop it?" Hermione said, slapping his arm again. "Behave yourself. There will be no unwrapping of people."

'Unfortunately,' she told herself, silently.

...oOo...

"So, how much wrapping and how much unwrapping will be happening tonight?" Sirius asked, with a wink.

"Too much wrapping and not enough unwrapping," Remus replied, sighing at the thought.

"Shame," Sirius muttered. "I bet she'd be fun to unwrap!"

Remus turned to glare at him.

"Hey, a man can dream, can't he?" Sirius asked. "I mean, everytime I close my eyes, I can picture her, unwrapping slowly... music playing, her hips swaying in time..."

Sirius closed his eyes and let out an exagerated moan. "That's it, kitten, nice and slow now. You can leave the Christmas hat on!"

Remus punched him in the arm. "If you dare close your eyes again..." he began in warning.

Sirius took in his warning and smirked, closing his eyes a second time. "Oh, did you drop your candy-cane? Why don't you lean over and pick -OW! Remus - how could you be so cruel to me? Don't you love me anymore?"

...oOo...

Hermione stepped out of the floo, stumbling but managing to catch herself. She cursed herself for still not being used to landing. She was a few minutes early, but had just been sitting around on her sofa, bored. She was sure Remus wouldn't mind.

Hermione looked around the living room at the bits of wrapping paper stuck to the coffee table, the sofa and the walls. There were glitter spills and ribbon and bows attached to every available surface and somehow a bow was hanging from the lampshade on the ceiling.

In the middle of the mess, was Teddy with a sheet of wrapping paper, trying to wrap up a small box. There was sellotape stuck to various parts of him, but mostly in his green hair. He was attempting to tie the paper together with a piece of tinsel, clearly have given up on the tape.

"Teddy? What happened here?" Hermione asked.

"Daddy said I could wrap one present whilst I was waiting," Teddy confirmed, looking up at her with his adorable amber eyes. "I was practising but the paper was being naughty." He looked angrily at the various scraps of paper attached to the wall.

Hermione gaped around at the mess a second time before heading out of the room. As she walked down the hallway, looking for Remus, she noticed that the walls in the hall had been decorated in the same way. Wrapping paper hanging off various parts of the wall.

Once she reached the kitchen, she noticed Remus sitting at the table, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Remus," she said, trying to get his attention.

He looked around, clearly surprised to see her. "Hermione, is it time already?" he asked, setting the book down and drinking his tea. "I must have lost track of time."

"I'm ten minutes early," she said. "Did you know that Teddy was wrapping a present?"

Remus' eyes widened slightly. "Of course not," he replied.

"But you said!" Teddy exclaimed. "You had your book and I said can I wrap just one present whilst we wait for Aunty Hermione and you nodded your head!"

Hermione turned back to Remus. It was clear to her that Remus had been so distracted by his book, that he hadn't been paying attention to what Teddy was asking of him.

"Well, Teddy has lovingly decorated your whole living room too, and your hallway," Hermione said, amused at the way Remus' expression changed to one of panic.

"What has he done?" Remus muttered, quickly getting up and leaving the room.

...oOo...

"I think the room looks nice," Hermione offered, trying to keep a straight face at the expression on Remus'.

"Teddy. I think you should go and sit at the table with your colours whilst I tidy up," Remus said.

Teddy pouted.

"How about me and Teddy go and wrap at the table, whilst you straighten the place up?" Hermione suggested. "Unless you'd like my help?"

"If you could keep Teddy distracted, it'd be great," Remus replied, pulling out his wand. "Otherwise he'll try and help me and it's easier for me to do it without his help."

Hermione nodded. "Teddy, what presents do you need to wrap?"

Teddy rushed over to the box on the floor. "This and the ones in that carrier bag," he said.

Hermione nodded, reaching for the paper and laying it out on the table. She found the scissors at the back of the table, out of Teddy's reach, and cut a piece. "Now, here's how you wrap," she began, folding the first side over.

...oOo...

"Do you have anything to wrap?" Remus asked, once all the presents were under the tree.

Hermione shook her head. "I've already done all the wrapping," she replied. "It's all waiting to be handed out."

"When?"

"When I bought it all. I wrap a few things each night," Hermione explained, as she began to roll up the half used rolls of wrapping paper.

Remus stared at her. "That's not normal," he stated. "You're supposed to wait until it's almost Christmas day and then panic and wrap things quickly. If you hadn't come over, I'd have only wrapped the presents for everyone else, and left everyone I'm seeing on Christmas day, until Christmas eve. I'd have panicked and wrapped them all as quickly as possible."

Hermione laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you invited me over, isn't it? Is that everything, or is there more?"

Remus glanced at the large stack of presents. "Only yours left to wrap. I'll do that later though. So... what are your plans now? Do you want to stick around for a while?"

"I thought you'd have been sick of me by now," Hermione said, smiling softly at him.

"I thought you would have worked it out by now," Remus murmured, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. "I'll never be able to get sick of you, Hermione. Now - a glass of wine and a film? Or a hot drink?"

Hermione considered the options. "I think I'd prefer a hot-chocolate," she admitted. "If it's not too much trouble."

Remus nodded. "Make yourself comfortable, feel free to pick whichever movie you want to watch."

Hermione moved from the sofa to look through the movie collection whilst Remus headed to the kitchen. Her fingers lingered over a copy of the movie 'Treasure Island'. She loved the classics, having always sat with her family to watch them around Christmas.

A few minutes later, Remus returned, sitting down close to her. As the movie began, Hermione leaned back against the sofa, realising his arm was there, and his fingers had brushed against her neck.

Remus made no move to pull his arm away, and Hermione stayed where she was. She just wished that she was brave enough to shift closer to him, but decided that if he wanted that, he'd have made a move.

She reminded herself that she wasn't good enough for Remus. He's want someone who wasn't as damaged as she was.

But it was hard to think about it when fingers gently caressed her neck.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading/following this story, or who has favourited/reviewed it.**

 **I read all the reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.**

 **I'll be posting this as quickly as possible as I have 31 chapters to write and am still a bit behind.**

 **I'd like this story finished this year, as I have so many MCs to write already (I have a couple of other Hermione/Remus ones that I'll be getting to).**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (and New Year).**

 **1273 words**

 **Review please :)**


	19. The Nightmare Before Christmas (Part 1)

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** **(title) The Nightmare Before Christmas**

* * *

 **The Nightmare Before Christmas (part one)**

* * *

Molly Weasley loved having her family around her for Christmas - that included the extended family. Harry, for example, even though he hadn't worked out with Ginny, and Hermione, though her and Ron had split.

Extended family included Remus, Andromeda, Teddy and Sirius too, along with Neville and Luna.

And basically anyone else Molly had ever met in her life, or so it seemed to Hermione.

Molly had to admit that there were times when she hoped that both Harry and Hermione would see the error of their ways, and get back together with her children. Deep down, she knew that Harry was a lost cause, being gay, but it was hard to overcome something she had wanted for so many years... but at least Hermione and Ron still had a chance. Neither of them were in serious relationships after all.

Whatever reason Hermione had for leaving Ron brokenhearted could be overcome, she was certain. Hopefully having them both in the same place would be enough to get them talking and remembering why they had ended up together in the first place.

Even if that didn't happen, Molly still considered them all family.

So when her invitations had been turned down for Christmas day, Molly managed to find another way to get everyone together for the holiday.

By throwing a Christmas party.

...oOo...

"We have to stop meeting like this," Remus said, as Teddy threw his arms around Hermione tightly.

Hermione hugged Teddy back before smiling at Remus. "Of course. People will talk otherwise."

Teddy grinned. "About what a lucky man I am?"

"I was thinking that if people were jumping to conclusions about us, I'd be considered the lucky one," Hermione replied, truthfully.

"Then you're selling yourself short," Remus murmured, not quite understanding where her lack of self-worth had appeared from, when he had been testing the waters to flirt with her and watch her cheeks turn red. Well, he would make sure she knew the truth about how amazing she was. "Because you're the only one who doesn't see how wonderful you truly are," he added softly. "And I must say that my day has brightened considerably, upon seeing you."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, her cheeks already stained with the blush, but before she could speak, Arthur came over.

"Hermione, Remus, Teddy. How are you all?" he asked, beaming around at the three. He shook Remus' hand, ruffled Teddy's hair and hugged Hermione. "Glad you could all make it."

"You see - he thinks we arrived here together," Remus whispered, amused, as Teddy held up a Christmas present to Arthur.

...oOo...

Hermione made her way around the Weasleys and her friends, chatting and catching up with each of them. She distributed presents, until only one was left in the bag.

One she was nervous of giving - meaning she would have to face her ex again.

An arm rested on her lower back and she turned her head, only to find Remus standing next to her. He was deep in conversation with Harry, though he did shoot her a supportive look. She offered a grateful look back at him, taking comfort from the feel of his hand.

It wasn't long before the door opened, and Ron walked in. Closing the door behind them, was a familiar blonde. They looked around, smiling, before Molly rushed over to greet them, turning to look at Hermione as she walked over.

Hermione diverted her gaze quickly, focusing on the fingers that were caressing the same spot on her back over and over in a very comforting manner.

Remus wondered for a moment whether it was nerves in facing her ex, or lingering feelings for him that had Hermione so tense, but Remus had set his sights on Hermione Granger, Teddy had his heart set on Hermione Granger.

So he wasn't going to give up, no matter which of the two it was.

"Are you alright?" he muttered, leaning close to her.

Hermione nodded her head. "I am," she confirmed. "I knew I'd have to face him, I just... it's still a shock, that's all."

"If it gets too much, we can leave. I'll take you home... or if we miss dinner, the three of us can get something somewhere else."

Hermione was tempted to just announce that it was too much, because the thought of a family dinner with Remus and Teddy was too appealing.

Though it wasn't a family dinner. She may be like family to them, but she wasn't a part of their family at the same time.

She nodded, watching as Ron moved on to talk to his brother and Lavender looked around, spotting Hermione.

"Oh crap," Hermione whispered.

...oOo...

"How are you, Lavander?" Remus asked, stepping forward and slightly blocking Lavender's walk towards Hermione.

"I'm well, Professor," she replied, politely, smiling at him.

Remus chuckled. "You can call me Remus now that you're not my student anymore."

Lavender nodded. "I'll do my best to remember that," she said. Her gaze fell on Teddy. "Is this your son? He's completely adorable."

Hermione turned, spotting Percy nearby and taking the opportunity to ask him about the goings on at the Ministry - since she hadn't been there for a while. Percy assured her that there hadn't been much going on, apart from a few protests against a couple of the recent law changes.

Harry joined the conversation, and Hermione paid little attention to Lavender and Remus talking nearby, until she heard her name.

"Of course Hermione is coming over for Christmas dinner with me, Teddy, Sirius and Andromeda," Remus stated. "It'll be wonderful to have her there."

Lavender smiled, glancing at Hermione. "You'll be spending Christmas with two attractive older men, aren't you the lucky one!" Her gaze lingered on Hermione, as though she wanted to talk to her.

Remus shot Hermione a questioning look, and Hermione nodded slightly, showing it was okay.

"A conversation not meant for my ears," Remus said, smiling between them. "I'll go and fetch us some drinks, and you two can talk about how ravishing we are - though make sure to do it loudly enough for Sirius to hear - his ego has deflated a little bit recently, you'll do well to build it up again."

The girls both laughed as Remus walked away, leaving the two girls. Teddy took a hold on Hermione's hand.

"So... you and Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked, her eyes widening. "How long has it been going -"

"What? Me and Remus?" Hermione repeated, slightly flustered at the idea... in a good way of course.

"Aunty Hermione and Daddy are going to get married one day," Teddy added, helpfully.

Hermione looked down at Teddy, wondering where he got that notion from, and Harry chuckled from nearby, having overheard the comment.

"Of course they are, Teddy," he called back, causing the little boy to beam up at her.

"Teddy, do you want to come and play in the garden with us and Victoire?" Fred offered, winking at Hermione. "We were about to take Victoire outside now that the garden has warmed up from all the charms."

"Can I, please!" Teddy begged, amber eyes turning to hers. She was sure that they had been as green as Harry's moments before, but clearly the small boy knew exactly how to get his own way. She could only nod her head. "Let Remus know, he's gone to the Kitchen," Hermione insisted, her eyes on Fred. He nodded and the twins and two children disappeared from the room.

She turned back to Lavender, who was watching her, determined to get some sort of answer, now that Teddy had informed her of their upcoming marriage which clearly wasn't happening.

"Me and Remus... we're friends. I'm looking after Teddy for a little bit, whilst he works," Hermione said. "He's a wonderful friend and has invited me for Christmas. That's all."

"How do you resist him? I remember back in third year -" Lavender began to fan herself.

"What was that about your third year?" Remus asked, returning with three glasses of white wine. Hermione thanked him, taking the first, and Remus handed Lavender the second.

Lavender stared at the glass and bit her lip.

"Is something the matter?" Remus asked.

"It's just... I..." she stuttered, her eyes on the drink. "I'm sorry, I'm not... I don't drink alcohol. I'm trying to... be heaithier and detox, and alcohol is bad... for me."

Remus' eyes slid down to Lavender's stomach, and widened. "Oh, yes! I... I understand." He reached for the glass. "Would you prefer a pumpkin juice, perhaps?"

Hermione followed his gaze. "You're pregnant?" she asked, taking a step back, as though she would catch something from her.

Everyone turned to look in their direction, and Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, realising how loud she had been.

* * *

 _I've had to split this chapter into 2 parts._

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading/following this story, or who has favourited/reviewed it.**

So... my aim to finish this story, didn't go ahead as I planned, but it's due to be finished by the 10th for the challenge it's a part of. So expect a lot of chapters coming to you over the next 10 days.

 **I hope you all have a great New Year!**

 **Review please :)**


	20. The Nightmare Before Christmas (Part 2)

**Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt:** (colour) Maroon

* * *

 **The Nightmare Before Christmas (part two)**

* * *

Hermione ran from the room, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Harry all hot on her heels. Unable to help herself, Molly followed, leaving the wave of Weasleys.

Hermione ended up in the garden, half-way to the apparition point before Ron grabbed her arm.

"You could have warned me before hand," she said, spinning around. "I wouldn't have come."

"Don't you think you're being immature?" Ron replied. "It was about eight months now, and we're not together anymore. Of course I'd move on!"

"You can move on all you'd like," she snapped, trying to pull her arm away. "Let go of me."

"You're supposed to be my friend; you're supposed to be happy for me!" Ron told her.

Remus reached the pair first, his hand closing around Ron's wrist, and tightening hard.

"She said to let go," he growled, his eyes narrowed. "Also, the kids are watching. I suggest you let go, so they don't see any fighting."

Ron looked at him challengingly. "You won't do anything with Teddy watching," he bravely replied.

Remus tightened his grip, twisting Ron's wrist at an odd angle, making Ron yelp with pain. Sirius shifted so that the sight was blocked by the children. "Actually, I made a point of teaching my son about bullying and standing up for those that need it," Remus said. "And right now, you're the one in the wrong. So you can either let go of Hermione, or I can snap your wrist."

"Snap my wrist?" Ron's eyes were wide. "You aren't able -"

"Werewolf," Remus muttered. "Do you really want to call my bluff over how easy it would be to make that bone snap? It'll take me only a second to cast a silencing charm so you don't make a sound."

"Sounds like fun. What part of him can I break?" Sirius growled.

Ron hesitated for a moment.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

Remus held fast. "Nothing, Teddy," he said calmly. "We're just having a talk."

"Uncle Won," Victoire said, pulling on his maroon jumper. Ron quickly let go of Hermione, and Remus released his grip on Ron's arm.

"Hermione," he began, trying to sound civil, and clutching his sore wrist. "You know I've wanted kids for ages, you can't get jealous over the fact that I'm having them with somebody else."

"I'm not jealous, I'm angry," Hermione said. "Angry that you would treat me, someone you claim is your friend, with such disregard to my feelings. I shouldn't have expected better, you always did have the emotional range of a tea-spoon. Maybe you could have told me in private perhaps, rather than me finding out like this. What were you going to do? Keep it a secret until Lavender began to show?"

Ron shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "I was going to make an announcement actually," he mumbled.

"It feels like you're rubbing it in that I..." Hermione trailed off.

"Come on Hermione, let's go home," Harry said, taking her arm.

"What? Now you're taking her side?" Ron snapped, the anger quickly returning.

Harry spun around. "It's my fault, that this happened," Harry said. "I'm responsible for Hermione's condition... plus, when has Hermione ever let me down? She always looks out for me and after me, and I'm looking after my friend. Ron, since it happened, you've been completely out of line and I've been ashamed to have called you my friend over the way you treated her, and I'm even more ashamed now. My loyalty lies with Hermione."

"Now dears, no need to fight," Molly said, moving into the middle. "Hermione and Ron didn't work. Ron explained about Hermione leaving him, and now Ron has moved on. Maybe we could celebrate the big news later?"

"Ron left Hermione," Sirius interrupted. "She had some bad news from the hospital and he broke up with her hours later, when she really needed him. You should be ashamed of your son, Molly."

Molly's eyes narrowed, and she turned to Ron. "Is this true?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Look, we wouldn't have worked out. I wanted kids, Hermione..."

"I think we should go. Thank you for the invite, Molly," Remus said. He turned to look at his son who was hovering close-by. "Teddy, are you ready to go?"

Teddy came running over, looking between Ron and Hermione for a moment. He saw how upset Hermione was, and turned to Ron, and kicked him hard in the leg. "You can't have Auntie Hermione because she's going to marry Daddy," he shouted. "And it's not nice to make girls cry!"

Remus silently picked up the struggling child, trying to hide a smile. He turned towards Hermione to suggest that they head back, as thoughts of the local village pub and the roast dinners they served came to mind. He wondered if Hermione would like it there.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ron sneered. "You won't have your own - you won't even try to get yourself in better health to do so, but you just tag along with a family and pretend -"

Remus was quickly pulled out of his musings at the words, and spun around, but Sirius had got there first. They all looked at the figure on the floor clutching his eye and whimpering.

"Hermione isn't pretending anything," Remus coldly replied. "She is a part of my family - an important part, and I suggest you review the way you talk to her, otherwise it won't be Sirius or Harry you have to deal with."

With that, he took Hermione's arm and led her outside of the lines. "Come to the cottage?"

She nodded, apparating a split-second before Remus and Teddy.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading/following this story, or who has favourited/reviewed it.**

 **I hope you all had a great New Year!**

 **This chapter was a bit hard to write, hopefully it gets easier!**

 **Review please :)**

 **937 words**


	21. Her Memory

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (word) Family

To Mana (guest) yes, there will be an overload of chapters between now and the 10th. After this chapter, things will change between Remus and Hermione for the better, so don't worry! :)

* * *

 **I'm glad you're all loving Teddy. I love writing him!**

* * *

 **Her Memory**

* * *

Hermione was already rushing up the path as Remus appeared with Teddy. He allowed her to go on ahead, not wanting to rush and show Teddy that there was anything to worry about.

Another pop indicated that Harry and Sirius had followed.

"Teddy, why don't you show me your room?" Harry suggested, hesitating slightly. As much as he wanted to be there for Hermione, he knew that Sirius wouldn't leave her upset, and it was clear to him how Remus felt about her - Remus needed to talk to Hermione.

Harry knew he was leaving Hermione in safe hands.

Teddy's hair turned black, and began to stick up, as he grinned at Harry. "I have trains!" he said, grabbing Harry's hand and attempting to drag him towards the cottage.

The pair disappeared to Teddy's room and Sirius and Remus went searching for Hermione. They didn't have to look hard, as she was sitting on the sofa, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Kitten?" Sirius said softly, as Remus took a seat next to her. Sirius dropped down on the other side. "We're here if you want to talk about it."

Her breathing laboured and Remus reached out, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him, her body shaking.

"Hermione? Would you like to talk about it?" Remus asked softly, not wanting to sound like he was pushing it.

"It's because I'm broken," she whispered, through her tears.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Remus said.

"You're not broken," Sirius insisted, his hand stroking her back softly.

"I am. Who would want me anymore?"

...oOo…

 _Hermione's body was tender and sore, and her period had been over a month late. Though her and Ron hadn't been trying, there had been a couple of times where the conception charm had been cast late, or overly-quickly, reducing the effectiveness of it._

 _But waiting for the Healer, Hermione and Ron both admitted that they were excited at the idea of her being pregnant._

 _It wasn't long before the Healer walked in, a chart in her hand. She read it over, frowning, before looking up at Hermione._

 _"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but you aren't pregnant."_

 _Hermione stared at her for a long moment, disappointment sweeping through her, before she took a deep breath. "That's fine," she replied, turning to look at Ron. "We'll have other chances to -"_

 _"Miss Granger, I would also need to talk to you about some test results... maybe you'd prefer to be alone for this as it's quite private?"_

 _Hermione shook her head and reached for Ron's hand. "No, I'd rather Ron be here," she insisted. "If something is wrong, I'd rather not be alone."_

 _The Healer nodded, eyes moving down to the chart once more, before she pulled a chair over and took a seat._

 _"Miss Granger," the Healer began. "We have an extensive record of every injury you've had since you've entered the magic world, and every treatment. We have a record of your incident at the Ministry, and your treatment at the Malfoy Manor."_

 _Hermione nodded her head slowly, wondering what they were getting at._

 _"I don't want to beat around the bush, Miss Granger, but the Ministry curse caused damae to your body that would have made it a bit harder to conceive -"_

 _Hermione sighed. "But even if it's a bit harder, I'll still -"_

 _ _"Miss Granger,"_ the Healer continued. "There's more. The prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse took your slightly damaged reproductive system and… and destroyed it. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there is a less than one-percent chance of you ever getting pregnant."_

 _"But…" Hermione began, panic shooting through her body. "I thought that the damage had been repaired?!"_

 _"The curse, which was unknown, had some hidden side-effects. Until I did the spells to find out if you were pregnant, nothing showed up on your scans. It wasn't until I investigated that part of your body."_

 _"But surely there's something that can fix it, right? A potion or a spell or… or something?" Ron asked._

 _The Healer shook her head sadly. "The damage was caused by magic, and worsened by magic. There is nothing magic is able to offer to repair your body, there is also no potion that we can offer. I am truly sorry. I'll give you both a moment… and I'll be back to answer any questions you have."_

 _Hermione was so focused on what she had been told, she didn't notice the way Ron's hand let go of hers, or that he had even moved from her side, dropping down onto one of the chairs._

 _Ron dropped Hermione at her home in Grimmauld Place. "I'm going to get us some food and I'll be back in a bit," he said._

 _Three hours later, Sirius returned, to find Hermione curled up on the sofa, crying silently._

 _"Kitten?" he dropped the bags and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"_

 _"He left and I don't know if he's coming back!" Hermione sobbed._

 _"What? Ron?" Sirius asked, wondering the same thing. He knew how shallow Ron Weasley was and still held a large grudge over the way Ron had treated Harry and Hermione, especially with leaving them during the Horcrux hunt._

 _He had always thought that Hermione was too good for Ron._

 _"What did he say?" Sirius asked, pulling Hermione into his arms, and holding her tightly._

 _"He said he'd be back with food, and that was hours ago."_

 _"Okay, maybe he was sidetracked." He took in the expression on her face. "What else?"_

 _"Through her sobs, Hermione relayed the story of the hospital to Sirius._

 _Sirius was fuming by the end, holding Hermione closer. Ever since her third year, when she had asked her questions in the shrieking shack, giving him a chance, he had had a soft spot for her._

 _She was as much his family as Harry was._

 _...oOo…_

 _The door opened and Ron walked in, pausing at the sight of Sirius. He stepped over the bags, hesitating near the sofa._

 _"There you go, Ron's here," Sirius murmured, moving away from Hermione. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."_

 _He glared at Ron on the way past, flicking his wand to retrieve the shopping and heading to put it away._

 _"Hermione, I'm not going to drag this out," he began. "But I love you -"_

 _"I love -"_

 _"Please don't," Ron interrupted. "But the thing is, Hermione, I come from a big family. I expected to have at least two kids running around - maybe more. I can give up a lot for you, but children isn't on that list."_

 _"What are you saying?" Hermione whispered._

 _"I'm saying that there is no point pretending that any of this is okay, or pretending to be happy in this relationship if it's going nowhere," Ron said. "I think it's best that we end things now."_

 _"You're… you're leaving me because I can't have kids?" Hermione growled._

 _"I'm sorry, Mione," he said. "I hope we can still be friends."_

 _Sirius was just closing the cupboard when he heard the first smash. He rushed into the room, his eyes on the broken bits of vase, before they fell on Hermione, as she grabbed the heavy wooden lamp from the side table, and began to hit Ron with it._

 _It would have been funny in any other situation, but Sirius could tell what had happened._

 _He made a bee-line for Ron, but the swinging lamp held him back. Sirius got more and more angry as he heard Ron muttering about 'crazy witches'._

 _Finally Hermione dropped the lamp and fell to her knees, sobbing. Ron took his chance and darted from the room, sensing Sirius' distraction._

 _But he underestimated Sirius, who sent a curse at Ron._

 _"What was the curse?" Hermione whispered, through her sobs._

 _"It'll make all the food that he eats, taste like crap."_

 _Hermione tried to smile._

 _"Hippogriff crap, if I'm not mistaken," Sirius added. He wanted to go after Ron, but there was no way he was leaving Hermione on the floor. He lifted her up and put her back on the sofa, and wrapped his arms around her._

 _"He never deserved you," he whispered, holding her tightly._

 _"But I can't have children," Hermione said, looking at him with her large brown eyes. "I didn't even realise how much I wanted to have a baby until I sat in that room. I want to be a mother, I want… I can't ever have it."_

 _"You can adopt, perhaps? Get a surrogate?" Sirius suggested, taking her hand and kissing it._

 _"Can I? Maybe if I want to be a single mother," she said. "What Wizard would want to be with me - it's all about heirs and blood, isn't it? Even the ones that claim that it doesn't matter… it really does."_

 _"Not to all of us. Do you think blood matters in the slightest to people like me and Remus? Or to Harry?" Sirius asked. "Kitten, you'll find someone and have a family, even if the family isn't yours by blood, it'll still matter more. Trust me - blood is nothing. Look at Charlus and Dorea Potter - they adopted me when I was fifteen years old, because my blood-family were twisted."_

 _"Yet you turned out to be so wonderful."_

 _"How about this, Princess. If you don't meet the right man by the time you're thirty, me and you… we give it a shot?"_

 _"Thirty?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll probably be at an age where I'd settle down by then. I have to warn you, that I'd ruin you for any other Wizard though…"_

 _"We could always…" she began, suggestively, but her voice shook with nerves._

 _"Kitten, it's the most stupid thing I've done in a long time, but I'll have to refuse any offer that you're about to make. You mean too much to me for me to take advantage of you like this," Sirius said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I actually have an impossible amount of respect and love for you, and you're my family, but I couldn't do this."_

 _"Not till I'm thirty, right?" Hermione asked, through the tears._

 _"If there's a girl that I'd ever considering settling down with, it'd be you," Sirius assured her. "I can't even begin to tell you how amazing you are, Hermione."_

...oOo…

Hermione relayed her story to Remus, leaving out the parts where she suggested that she sleep with Sirius. She didn't want to admit what a mess she had been on that day.

Remus listened in silence, until the end when he held her tighter. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a family, Hermione," he said. "And Sirius was right - you're part of our family. There's no pretending, Teddy adores you, and so do I. You deserve better than Ron. He's willing to impregnate the first girl that lets him into her bed, that shows what kind of man he is. You're a beautiful and amazing witch, and you deserve the best!"

Remus knew that when it came to treating Hermione right, looking after her and loving her, he was definitely the best man for the job. He had never wanted children in the past, but had delighted in having a son.

He didn't need more children. Hermione wanted a family, she wanted to be a mother, and he could now see how she looked at Teddy, with a different perspective. She looked at him as the closest to having a child she could ever get.

Plus, there was always that tiny tiny chance, not that he would mention that to her and get her hopes up.

"And there are Wizards out there, I promise you that you'll find someone who loves you and accepts everything about you - someone who wouldn't walk out on you after finding out your news."

Hermione continued to cling to him and the two Wizards comforted her silently.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **1976 words**


	22. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (dialogue) "Santa! Oh my God! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!"

* * *

I've been asked _(by more than one reviewer)_ to turn this into Hermione/Remus/Sirius. Now since this is my OT3, I'm so tempted to do this, but want to know what my readers think.

After all, you did start reading this with the pairing Hermione/Remus, so I don't want to change it unless you readers are happy with the change.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

* * *

"I'm sorry for crying over you," Hermione said.

"Love, you can cry over me anytime you like," Remus replied.

"So… should I cook something?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "There's a nice pub that me and Teddy have been to a few times, in the village. I was thinking we could all go there for dinner, perhaps?"

They both looked at Hermione. "If you're feeling up to it, of course. If not, I have food here and we can -"

"The village sounds nice," Hermione admitted. "Just give me a moment."

She headed to the bathroom, and returned a minute later, all signs of her crying, gone.

...oOo...

The small group left the cottage. Sirius and Harry led the way, with Hermione and Remus walking, holding one of Teddy's hands each. Hermione had been unable to say no when Teddy held his hand up, amber eyes blinking innocently.

"So, do you feel any better?" Remus asked. "Now that the truth is out?" He winced at how stupid the question sounded. It hadn't sounded so bad in his head.

"A little bit," Hermione said. "It's nice to know that there are people like you, Harry and Sirius, that don't care in the slightest that I can't have kids… so, have you ever considered having another one?"

Remus could see what Hermione was doing, checking whether he held any interest.

"I'm content with having Teddy," Remus replied. "What I would like though, is a kind-hearted witch who loves both me and Teddy. Can you point me in the direction of one, perhaps?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, I do know one witch that is very fond of both of you."

"And what might her name be?" Remus asked.

"Molly," she giggled.

Remus chuckled, though he had been hoping she would say her own name. "Oh yes, me and Molly have been planning to run away into the sunset together for a long time -"

"No," Teddy said, freezing and causing the other two to stop. "You have to marry Aunty Hermione. I don't want you to marry Molly!"

"Aunty Hermione?" Remus asked his son. "So, should I buy her a ring?"

Teddy nodded his head. "And a bracelet."

"Of course," Remus said. "And I'll get on my knee and propose, I suppose?"

Teddy nodded. He watched shows at his Grandmother's house and knew how proposals worked.

"And then I'll have to kiss her."

Teddy pulled a face. "Gross!" he said.

"Oh, but adults kiss when they get married," Remus said, giving Hermione a quick seductive look.

"Amongst other things," Sirius chimed in.

Teddy contemplated it. "Only if I don't have to watch you kiss," he decided. "Can you get married tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Remus replied. "And the day after is Christmas Day."

"What about the next day?" Teddy asked. "Aunty Hermione can wear a pretty dress and… and I get a sister?"

Hermione bit her lip, as Remus leaned down.

"Aunty Hermione isn't able to give you a brother or sister," he said, softly.

"I don't care," Teddy replied. "I still want you to get married. We can get a dog instead."

"Well, I don't care either," Remus told him, smiling up at Hermione. "I already have you, after all. I don't need to be a father again. That doesn't matter to me in the slightest, there are other, more important things."

He held Hermione's gaze, hoping she understood what he was trying to tell her.

From the curious expression on her face, Remus decided that she must at least suspect.

"That means we're getting a dog?" Teddy asked, confused slightly by his father's answer.

...oOo...

The four slipped into the booth, around a round table, and picked up their menus. "I'm going to have the roast dinner," Remus said. "It's delicious here."

"Is it?" Hermione asked, setting the menu down. "What ones do they do?"

"Usually it's Ham and turkey, chicken, or lamb."

Hermione nodded. "I think I'll go with Chicken."

Remus slipped out of the booth as the others stated their orders, refusing the money being handed in his direction.

He returned minutes later with the tray of drinks, setting them down on the table.

"It might just be me, but I'm enjoying myself much more now, than I was at the party," Remus offered.

"Yeah, ever since… I've not been a fan of crowds of people," Sirius admitted.

"A family dinner is always nicer. The Dursleys always left me at home or with Mrs Figg when they would go out for dinner," Harry said.

Sirius threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well, we should make a habit of this. All we need is Andromeda, and the family is together."

"And you are welcome to bring Draco along too," Remus offered. "That's be us five and those two. Maybe after Christmas, we'll organise this again?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I like the idea," Hermione said. "I used to go out every few weeks with my parents. My mum would declare that she wasn't going to ever cook another roast, and my dad would just grab our coats and bring us to the pub. I missed it. I didn't realise, but I really do."

"My family version of meals was us sitting in complete and utter silence and eating all of our food. If we caused any trouble… well, we were too scared to cause any."

"I used to come here with my parents," Remus said, looking around fondly. "It's the perfect place to go with family. That's what this place always makes me think of." His hand rested on Hermione's on the seat between them. "There's no better group of people either."

"Hear hear," Sirius said, raising his glass. "To the families that we found for ourselves."

The all leaned in, clinking their glasses together, before allowing Teddy to clink their glasses in turn, as he had been too short to join in the first one.

...oOo...

"Tomorrow morning, I expect to see you with your overnight bag," Remus told Hermione.

"What? Why?"

"Do you really think that I planned for you to show up on Christmas day? Of course not! Maybe Teddy will go and jump on your bed, rather than mine on Christmas morning."

"Hermione is staying over? Are we having a sleepover?" Teddy asked, delightedly.

The pair looked at Hermione, and she covered her eyes. "It's not going to work. I won't be hypnotised by your amber eyes," she said.

"Please, Aunty Hermione," Teddy said softly.

She sighed. "Of course I will." She moved her hand from her face. "I forgot about your angelic voice," she said. "You Lupin's must be magic, you can convince me to do anything."

"Anything you say?" Remus asked, leaning in and murmuring in her ear.

"I… I… yes," she stuttered, flushing red as thoughts about what the 'anything' could entail. She was picking up more clearly now that Remus was flirting with her, and had seen the truth in his eyes when he had told her that her not being able to have children didn't matter.

But Hermione had been wrong before, and didn't want to throw herself at Remus, only to get turned down. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship they had, the one that had grown so much stronger in the past month.

"I'll remind you of that soon," Remus whispered, his breath caressing her ear. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Does Aunty Hermione have a bad memory?" Teddy asked, hearing the whispered comment.

"No, but I'd like to remind her anyway," Remus replied. "So… make sure you bring a few changes."

"I thought I was just staying until Christmas."

"Well, we celebrate all through the new-year," Remus confirmed. "Unless you have other plans?"

"No, I'd really like to stay," Hermione admitted.

...oOo...

With a small suitcase, Hermione fell through the floo. She was caught by Remus, who pulled her to him tightly for a moment.

"I just keep falling for you, don't I?" Hermione asked. "I mean, falling on you," she corrected herself quickly.

Remus reached up to push some hair from her face. "I prefer the first one," he murmured, before letting go. "Let me take that." Without waiting for an answer, Remus grabbed the suitcase like it was as light as a feather, and carried it through the cottage, pushing a door open with his foot.

"This is the guest-room, I hope it's comfortable enough for you."

Hermione looked around at the room with the warm browns and creams, the large bed and the desk in the corner. The bed looked nicer than her own bed. "It's lovely," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you for inviting me."

Remus cleared his throat, and took her hand. "Hermione, I want to be clear on this. There's very few people I want here with me on Christmas. Teddy and Sirius, of course - and you. This invitation isn't just a one-off. I want to spend every Christmas with you."

"Because I'm your family?"

"Hermione, you're so much more than that to me," Remus said, feeling slightly nervous. "Well, I have lunch to make, so…"

He turned, but froze at the hand on his arm.

"You're so much more to me too," came her whisper.

Remus couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face, even if he tried. "I'll let you get comfortable," he said.

Hermione returned the smile, before letting go of his arm.

...oOo...

Hermione was curled up on the sofa, Teddy wrapped in her arms, as they watched Aladdin. Remus smiled, watching them from the armchair, slightly jealous of his young son.

"I like the genie," Teddy whispered.

"I like the monkey," Hermione whispered back.

"I like monkeys too," Teddy told her. "I have a teddy-monkey. His name is George."

"Oh, like Curious George?"

Teddy looked at her strangely. "No, because uncle George acts like a monkey. I have another monkey, called Fred, but he's hiding on top of the wardrobe."

"Do you want me to get him down for you?" Hermione asked.

Teddy shook his head. "He doesn't need any help," he assured her. "He climbed up there by himself, he can climb down."

They turned back to the movie, and Remus slipped out of the chair, quickly levitating the toy monkey from on top of the wardrobe where Teddy has most likely thrown it. He put the monkey on it's head on the bed, and headed back in.

"Okay Teddy, the movie is over, it's time for bed," Remus said.

Teddy turned his big eyes on Remus, but Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Not going to work," he said. "I'm not Aunty Hermione. Now, have you brushed your teeth and washed your face?"

Teddy pouted, as Hermione nodded her head. "We've done all that, before I put the film on."

"Besides, Santa will be here soon. You'll want to be in bed before he comes."

"Santa! Oh my God! Santa's coming. I know him! I know him!"

Hermione giggled at the excitement. "You do, we went to see him before. Good-night Teddy."

Remus took her hand and pulled her off the sofa. "Come and tuck him in with me?"

There was a long silence, before Hermione nodded her head. "I'd love to."

Remus kept a hold of her hand in his, and Teddy's in the other, as he led the way through the cottage to Teddy's bedroom.

...oOo...

Three stories later, Teddy was fast asleep, his small hands curled around the monkey he had excitedly found on his pillow.

"You know, my son adores you," Remus murmured.

"I adore him," Hermione replied, allowing Remus to lead the way back to the living room. She watched as he turned the light off, allowing the lights on the tree to light up the room in a soft glow.

He walked out of the room to the kitchen, returning with two glasses. Hermione reached out for one, and Remus turned on the radio, searching for some Christmas music.

Satisfied with some soft music playing, he put his glass down and offered Hermione his hand.

"I would love to dance with you," he said. "It's been so long since the last time."

Hermione smiled. "We danced at the Work Christmas Party this month," she pointed out. "But before that, it was Bill's wedding," she replied. "I danced with you three times that evening."

"Far more than any other man, if I recall," Remus chuckled. "I monopolised a lot of your time that evening. It was so easy to converse with you, that we lost track of the music and just stood there, talking."

"Until Sirius interrupted," Hermione said, remembering the night fondly… well, the first part of it.

"He never could keep his hands off me," Remus informed her. "He's a surprisingly excellent dancer."

"So are you," Hermione said, as his hands slipped onto her waist.

She hesitated, as the last dance they had shared, there had been more space between them. She didn't know where to put her hands, but Remus took his hands from her waist, and used them to pull her arms around his neck.

His hands slid down her sides to her waist again, as she moved to the music.

"Would it be inappropriate to mention how perfect this night has been?" Hermione whispered.

"Not as inappropriate as me telling you that every moment spent with you is perfect," Remus whispered in response. "I could do this forever."

"You could?"

"I want to," Remus admitted.

"I want to, too," came a voice from the doorway. Hermione and Remus looked over, noticing Sirius standing with a bag of presents. "Bag timing?" he asked, chuckling. "Bag, do you get it?"

"Presents!" Hermione said, pulling away from Remus. "I have all of Teddy's presents at home. I planned to go back for them after he was in bed." She disappeared, and Remus glared at Sirius.

"You could have just walked back out of the room and had a cup of tea in the kitchen," he complained.

"Nah, it was much too fun watching Hermione get embarrassed and run away," Sirius told his friend. He dragged the bag of gifts over to the fireplace. "So, where am I sleeping now that Hermione has taken my room?"

You're going to take the sofa," Remus replied.

"But tomorrow night, you'll share with Hermione, right?" Sirius replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "And I'll have my old room back."

Remus frowned at him, choosing not to comment. He didn't trust what he would say on the matter. "You know, you have this terrible habit of interrupting when me and Hermione are dancing."

"It's because I'm jealous," Sirius replied, trying to look serious. He put his hands on Remus' waist. "I want to dance with you instead." He winked at Remus for good measure, causing Remus to chuckle.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **2457** **words**


	23. Christmas Morning

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (restriction) Must take place on Christmas Day, no time jumps.

* * *

 _Sorry about the time it took to update. I've been pretty ill for the past week. (Still ill now)_

 _I have an extension on when this is due thankfully._

* * *

 _I've decided to leave this story as a Hermione/Remus as some good points were made in the reviews._

 _Saying that, I'm also considering writing the Hermione/Sirius/Remus and releasing it as a bonus chapter at the end (after the 31 chapters that this story is going to have) so anyone who wants to read the triad can still have their chapter._

 _So everyone gets what they want!_

* * *

 **Christmas Morning**

* * *

Hermione wiggled around under the softest bedsheets she had ever felt against her skin, wondering if they were spelled to be this soft - surely something couldn't be so soft, without magic?

She pulled the pillow in front of her resting her head on it and wrapping her arms around had spent the morning trying to imagine what it would be like waking up next to Remus. He scent lingered lightly in the room and Hermione could almost bring that thought to mind.

She was starting to drift off back to sleep when she heard a slight commotion outside of her door, and saw the handle start to jiggle frantically.

"Teddy, you can't just go in there, Aunty Hermione might be asleep and it's not -"

"I'm awake," she called back. "It's fine."

The handle moved smoothly down and the door swung open. Remus didn't move from outside of the room, but Teddy darted over to the bed, and ducked down, peeking up over the edge at her.

"Aunty Hermione," he whispered. "It's Christmas Day!"

"It is!" Hermione said, climbing from the bed and raising her eyebrows at how quickly Remus moved over, holding her dressing gown up for her. She smiled, as she slipped her arms into it and tied it, before slipping her feet into her slippers.

She turned around at the small boy that was bouncing lightly on the bed where she had just been laying. "I got out of the way just in time, didn't I?" she asked.

"You most certainly did. Good Morning, Hermione," Remus said, leaning in and kissing her cheek, allowing his lips to linger for a long moment. "I hope you slept well?"

"I did," she said. "I'm more comfortable here than in my own bed."

"That's the plan," Remus murmured, grinning. "To make you enjoy yourself here so much, you won't want to leave."

"I think I'm already at that point," she confirmed. "Now I just have to make it so you don't ask me to. I know where I'm going to stay next time Harry annoys me.***"

They headed to the living room, where Remus banged on the door. "Sirius, we're doing breakfast. If you're quick, you might beat Hermione to the shower."

"Wait, I have to use it after him?" Hermione quickly rushed down the hall, grabbing clean underwear and her wand from her room, before getting to the bathroom just as Sirius did.

"I'll be quick," she promised, and Sirius stepped aside to let her take the first shower.

...oOo...

Hermione quickly washed, before pulling her pyjamas back on and headed back to the kitchen. Remus had insisted on opening presents in pyjamas, and Teddy had been washed and put in a fresh set.

Sirius left the table and headed to take his own shower, once Hermione walked back into the kitchen.

"I've told him to be quick," Remus said, pushing some sausages around a pan, before accio'ing the milk from the fridge.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked.

"I've got the food covered, don't you worry," Remus said.

"The drinks then," Hermione decided, heading to the boiling kettle. She set out four cups and began to make tea. "What is Teddy drinking?"

"Tea," Teddy demanded, with a grin.

"Just two sugars," Remus murmured at her.

Hermione quickly made the drinks, and set them down, before tidying up a little bit, putting away things that Remus had finished with and left out, before taking a seat.

As Remus turned around with a couple of plates, Sirius slipped back in, and into the empty chair.

"Perfect timing," he murmured. "Smells good, Moony. What do we have?"

"Teddy wanted porridge, but I've done us all a nice, greasy fry-up."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Looks excellent. You know, you make a wonderful little wife. How about you and me run away - ouch! Why must you always hide your love like this?"

Remus rolled his eyes at Hermione, before turning his attention to his food. Hermione looked down at her own. The meat was all cooked to perfection, and she grabbed a slice of toast and began to butter it.

"Andromeda is feeling better, so she'll be along shortly," Remus said. "We'll be waiting for her before we do presents."

"I was wondering how she was. I did send some chocolates and a basket in case she needed things like bread and milk," Hermione said, leaning over with a napkin to wipe porriage from Teddy's nose.

"I've been firecalling her each morning to check her health and if she needed anything ordered in. She was really happy with the things you sent, she said she's been well for a few days, but needed the additional rest."

"Gran always gives good presents," Teddy informed Hermione. "So does Santa. I hope he brought me a present. I don't want coal or Reindeer poo."

"Reindeer poo?"

"At school, I heard that a boy got reindeer poo because he was extra naughty," Teddy whispered loudly.

"Teddy, that's not a conversation for at the table, is it?" Remus scolded him.

Teddy straightened in his seat and turned back to his porridge. He was determined to eat fast so he could get to his presents.

...oOo...

They had just finished breakfast and were fighting over the washing up, when Andromeda stepped into the room.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had never seen the older witch so under-dressed... if that was even the word she could use. Andromeda was wearing some fitted silk pyjamas in a dark shade of green, and slippers.

Even in her nightwear, Andromeda looked better dressed than the lot of them.

"Gran!" Teddy flung himself into Andromeda's arms and clung to her tightly. "I haven't seen you in years!"

She smiled warmly at him. "Weeks, Teddy," she corrected him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you all the time," Teddy said, still clutching her tightly.

"Morning Andromeda, breakfast?" Remus asked. "I have a plate in case you're hungry. Tea?"

She shook her head. "Perhaps once the presents have been opened?" she suggested. "Merry Christmas Remus." She briefly hugged Remus, kissing his cheek, before moving around to Sirius. "Dearest Cousin," she said, also kissing him.

Hermione was surprised at her kiss on the cheek. She had been nervous about facing Andromeda, scared that the woman would see her as trying to sneak her way into Tonks' place in the family.

"Hermione, thank you for looking after the boys. Merlin knows they can't manage by themselves." The warm smile set Hermione at ease. "And thank you for your basket. There were some delightful biscuits in there, you must tell me where you purchased them."

Hermione nodded her head. "If you let me know which packet, I'll tell you."

"That can wait," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "I think we should go and check if Santa's been."

...oOo...

Sirius led the way into the Living Room with Andromeda. Teddy tried to see around them, but the pair were blocking his view. Remus walked next to Hermione.

"How was breakfast?" he asked.

"It was delicious," Hermione said. "Thank you."

"Well, you are my guest, I want to make sure that you're enjoying the meals. If you don't like something, just say."

She grinned. "You already seem to know what I don't like. I notice you left the black pudding and the mushrooms off my plate. I didn't realise you knew me that well!"

"Of course," Remus said. "I've known you for years, and I've been paying closer attention for about a year now. Hopefully that has helped in your present."

"You didn't get me a present?"

Remus nodded his head. "You'll have to wait your turn," he said.

"Look at all the presents!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Santa brought these! That means I was a good boy. I got lots of presents."

"Teddy, they aren't all for you. There are some here for all of us and for Harry and Draco when they stop by later."

"What time will they stop in?" Hermione asked.

"They'll be over after dinner, and Andromeda is going to see Narcissa once she gets to see them," Remus explained. "Now, Teddy - should we see if Santa left any stockings?"

They all turned to the fireplace, where five stockings sat. "Sirius has one this year. Does that mean he was good this time?"

"Hey, I'm always good," Sirius pointed out, ruffling hair as gold as the tinsel on the tree. "And what about Aunty Hermione?"

"Of course hers is full, Aunty Hermione is a good girl," Teddy informed him. "And I'm a good boy!"

Remus laughed as he lifted Teddy's stocking down. He took the rest down, and passed Hermione one.

Hermione thanked him, excited over the stocking. She hadn't thought about them the night before, and felt bad for not putting anything in Remus'.

Sirius caught her eye. "I sorted it," he murmured, lowly.

She took out the chocolates from the top, and the orange. she dug around, and, between the chocolates, she found a keyring, a set of magical animal cards, and a bookmark with her name written carefully across it, with ink swirls and splatters surrounding it.

She had a feeling that it had been made by Sirius, and smiled at him.

Finally the stockings had been examined and Teddy was almost dancing on the spot, in his excitement to check out the pile at the side.

Sirius dropped down next to the tree. "Okay, let's do this. Do we have a bag for paper?"

Andromeda held the bin bag up.

Sirius picked up the first present. "This one if for Teddy, from me!"

Teddy dived on the present, fighting with the sellotape for a moment, before ripping it over.

"Is this a dragon?" he shouted. "I have a dragon!"

"Teddy, what do you say?"

"Thank you Uncle Padfoot," he said, hugging Sirius, before the dragon roared and a burst of fire appeared.

"Better child-proof this one," Remus muttered, quickly taking the toy from Teddy and tapping it with his wand, before putting it beside him. "Really, Padfoot?"

Sirius just grinned in return as Teddy reached for another present.

...oOo...

Teddy opened the presents faster than the others could keep up with. The paper pile grew, and Andromeda kept banishing the paper to the bag, whilst Remus tried to keep each toy shoved his way in a neat pile for later.

Finally Teddy reached the last present and wasted no time in ripping the paper away.

"Aunty Hermione got me a toy kitchen!" Teddy exclaimed, in awe. "I can make dinner now, and make sandwiches and chocolate."

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, Aunty Hermione," Teddy said, hugging her tightly.

Remus moved the toy kitchen aside, planning to put it together once the presents had all been opened, and Andromeda banished the wrapping paper on the floor into the black bag.

"Teddy, I think we've finished opening all of your presents now," Sirius said, looking under the tree at the names on the presents.

Remus grinned. "Is that all?" he said, gesturing to the large pile of toys, games, puzzles, books and soft-toys that Teddy had accumulated.

"What can I play with first?" Teddy asked, eyeing up the pile.

"Now, you have to wait for the rest of us to open theirs. Do you want to help Uncle Sirius pass the rest out?"

Teddy went to sit with Sirius, who had quickly sorted the rest of the presents into two piles. He pushed the small pile back under the tree. "Harry and Draco," he explained. "Okay, Teddy, these presents are for all of us, from you."

Teddy quickly handed the presents to each of the four, and they tore into the tiny package, each pulling out a card.

Teddy had cut out a piece of card, stuck his photo to it, wrote his name across the front, and decorated it with stickers, sequins and other little bits.

"I made Chocolate Frog cards with me on it," Teddy told them.

"Oh, just what my collection was missing!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you, TEddy, I love it!"

"What a lovely card," Andromeda told him. "You're very creative."

The girls fussed over Teddy and he basked in the attention, as Remus headed to the kitchen and used a magnetised clothes pin to attach the card to the fridge.

Sirius slipped his into his wallet, in his trousers.

When they had all thanked Teddy, Remus reached under the tree, pulling out presents for them all.

Sirius opened his first, showing off a jumper with a big black dog in a sequinned red Christmas hat. Andromeda had one covered in small stars, and Teddy's had a Gingerbread man pattern.

Hermione opened hers, to find a black and white jumper with snowflakes and reindeer silhouettes and red trim. "It's lovely," she murmured.

She glanced at the one Remus took from the back of the chair. "I went with a snowman this year," he told them, holding up a dark-blue jumper with an adorable snowman print.

Hermione's presents were given out, Andromeda loving the old-fashioned comb set with the green stones inlaid in the handle. Sirius raised the bottle of fire-whiskey at her and Remus grinned at the children's selection box.

"It's so you don't eat Teddy's," Hermione explained, as he set it aside, and looked at the two books she had wrapped.

"The Complete History of Omens and the Essential History of Runes," he said, his gaze moving over the covers. "And we were just talking about these the other week. I'm glad you remembered, I look forward to reading these books. Thank you so much."

The rest of the presents were quickly unwrapped and the focus turned to Teddy as everyone began to put together his new presents.

"I've got you another present, but I wanted to give you it later," Remus murmured, as he attempted to remove the toy kitchen from the packaging.

Hermione just smiled back. She hadn't expected anything at all, and was having the time of her life. Andromeda had given her a book on Historical Witches and Sirius had given her chocolate and a 2016 day planner.

What else could Remus have gotten her?

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **2374**


	24. Christmas Day

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: 57. (location) Family's home for Christmas Dinner

* * *

 _Sorry about the time it took to update._

 _Also I suck at writing Christmas and presents and stuff, so this chapter might not be all that (I've tried my best with it), but the next one will be better._

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

* * *

Hermione spent the morning 'eating' the 'dinner' that Teddy cooked for her, bringing plate after plate of plastic food for her, as Sirius and Remus worked to put together more of the toys.

"Are you going to grow up and be a chef?" Hermione asked, after pretending to eat a plastic burger.

Teddy nodded. "And I can cook dinner every day so you come over and have dinner at our house."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and pull the small boy into a hug. "I'll come over for dinner whenever you want," she insisted.

"You can come every day!" Teddy quickly decided, before Hermione could think to change her statement. "You have to - when you and daddy get married, you have to have dinner here every day."

"Teddy, you do know that me and your dad aren't -"

"Don't break the kid's heart," Sirius quickly interjected. "He's quite set on the idea. And never say never, right?"

Hermione looked at Remus for back-up, but he was content on being silent on the matter, an infuriating smile on his lips. Hermione wasn't sure what to say - surely Remus would have set his son straight?

Unless... maybe one day in the future, he saw them...

She pushed the thought aside quickly - a few kind words from Remus and now she was starting to see things that weren't there.

Or was she?

...oOo...

"Teddy, come on, let's get dressed for dinner," Remus said, holding his hand out to his son. Teddy reluctantly got up from the puzzle he was making, and followed his father, Sirius heading for the bathroom a moment later.

"Hermione, I've known you for years now, yet you're barely able to meet my gaze," Andromeda said, seeing that they were alone. "Is there something the matter?"

Hermione tried to find a way to explain the problem, but words failed her.

"Is this because of the interest that Remus and Teddy have taken in you - the fact that you are here today?"

"Possibly," Hermione offered. "I like being with them, I just don't want you to think that..."

"You are worried that I'd think you were trying to take the place of my daughter in their lives?" Andromeda guessed. She sighed as Hermione nodded. "There are few people I'd trust in this situation, but you are one of the ones that I welcome to the family with open arms, because I know that you're not looking to replace my daughter, you truly want to be part of Remus and Teddy's lives."

"I do -"

"And I know that you're not looking to make them forget that Nymphadora existed," Andromeda continued. "I want Remus to remember my daughter, and I want Teddy to remember his mother, but I also want them to be happy."

"Am I the one that can make them happy though?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"If you're asking if my son-in-law loves you enough to make you a part of his family, the answer is yes," Andromeda said. "As I said before, there aren't many people I would accept into my family, and you're one of those exceptions. I haven't seen Remus smile, like he does around you, in a long time. Teddy adores you."

"I adore him too - both of them," Hermione said. "You truly don't mind?"

"Remus would have moved on at some point," Andromeda pointed out. "He's chosen a witch that loves both him and Teddy deeply. Oh, don't give me that look, it's clear when you look at either of them that you would do anything they ask of you."

"I would," she admitted. "It's the eyes. It's like they both hypnotise me."

Andromeda laughed. "Go and get ready for dinner, Hermione," she said. "And don't worry about what I think - about what anyone thinks. Allow yourself to be happy, because Remus certainly is allowing that for himself - and we both know that Remus doesn't allow himself happiness. For him to be making any sort of move on you, shows he's been thinking about this for a long time now."

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling softly.

...oOo...

Remus caught Hermione on the way to her room.

"Teddy's just getting changed, I wanted a moment to see you, alone."

He shifted closer to her, and Hermione wished they were closer to the bed, as she could think of a lot of things she could do to Remus, alone.

"Teddy helped pick this out for me," Remus murmured, withdrawing a long box from behind his back. "I know very little about jewellery, but I wanted to give you something that you could wear at all times... if you wished, of course."

Hermione accepted the box and slowly opened it, her gaze falling on a white-gold thin bracelet.

"Remus?" she whispered, her eyes moving up to him. "What is this?"

He smiled softly. "We wanted to get you something special. There's unfortunately no Lupin family heirlooms that I can offer to you, but all heirlooms start somewhere, don't they?"

"It's beautiful, surely it cost too much -"

"Not at all," Remus insisted, taking it from the box in her hands. He carefully did the clasp around her arm, and took her hand in his.

"It looks even more beautiful now," he said.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, moving closer. Her lips were inches from his, before they heard Teddy call.

"We will continue this later," Remus promised, as Hermione's lips moved to his cheek instead.

"I look forward to it," she admitted.

"Not as much as me," Remus murmured.

"Remus... you said all heirlooms start somewhere, and you mentioned Lupin heirlooms. I'm slightly lost at the meaning," Hermione admitted.

"An old custom," Remus replied. "If a man wishes to court a woman such as yourself, he presents her with a piece of jewellery from his family vault, to show that he intends to court her and only her. Is... is that okay?"

Hermione nodded. "It's more than okay," she whispered.

...oOo...

Hermione entered the living room once more, this time wearing a mint-green dress which she had picked for the holiday season. She glanced around at the others, all with their Christmas jumpers on.

She briefly considered going to change, but before she could move, Sirius had pulled her jumper over her head.

"No dinner without your jumper on," he informed her.

Hermione pulled the jumper down, pushing her arms into it, and Remus smiled warmly at her. "It's one of our rules," he informed her. "Don't worry, we tend to make most of them up as we go along, but the Christmas Jumper one is one that's stuck around."

Sirius nodded. "Yup. Even back in school, we all had to wear the jumpers that Dorea sent to us. She had a sense of humour. I'd get one with a dirty meaning that had the Professors glaring. One even complained to her about my jumper. They didn't say a word after that."

"She would always put extra charms on mine - warming charms mostly," Remus added.

The food was set out on the table, Hermione sitting, entertaining Teddy. The others had insisted that she not help them with dinner, and Hermione was content to sit the small boy on her lap and read him some of the stories from one of his new books.

She had been so engrossed in the book, she had jumped when the plates were set in the middle of the table.

She lifted Teddy down, and he walked around the table to his own seat, facing Hermione's. The plates were placed down, along with various sauces and gravy, and Remus took the seat at the head of the table, between Hermione and Teddy.

Andromeda reached for one jug of gravy, as Remus reached for the other, pouring a drain over Teddy's food, before a more generous helping over his own. He set it down, the handle facing Hermione, and she reached for it, generously covering her dinner in the delicious smelling gravy.

She began to eat, savouring how good the food was, her eyes finding Remus' every few minutes. She was excited to find out what the rest of the day had in store for her.

She cleared her plate, reaching for the bowls in the middle of the table to add more, and trying to ignore the feel of Remus' leg against hers. She knew he could have extended the table slightly, but was glad that he hadn't.

Crackers were pulled over the table, with everyone left wearing a colourful and unusual hat, differing from the usual muggle crackers Hermione was used to, jokes were told and quite a few lingering looks were shared between her and Remus.

Finally dinner was over, and Hermione insisted that she be the one to wash up, wanting to contribute in some manner. Remus helped clear the plates, putting the plentiful leftovers into the fridge, after putting charms on them to keep them just as fresh as they had been at the table.

"Draco and Harry will be here soon and Andromeda will be leaving room," Remus murmured, as he shut the fridge. "Once Teddy is in bed, it'll be you, me and Sirius. I'm sure he'll make himself scarce so we can talk."

"Is talking all you have in mind?" Hermione murmured, quietly.

He chuckled, suddenly closer than she realised. "I'd like to talk first, and make sure we're on the exact same page before anything else. Though I'm sure we are."

"I think we're getting there," Hermione admitted, turning to find Remus standing right behind her. "And I can't wait to have you alone so we can work this out."

'and get past the talking' remained unsaid, but they both could feel the words in the air.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **1619**


	25. First Kiss

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (object) Mistletoe

* * *

 **First Kiss**

* * *

It wasn't long after dinner that Draco and Harry turned up to see the rest of the family. Andromeda greeted Harry and her nephew, asking after them, but left shortly after, to see her sister for the evening.

"Nice bracelet," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand rather than greeting her. "Christmas Present?"

"It's on her left wrist, it could be a courting gift," Draco pointed out.

Harry grinned. "Is it?" he asked.

"That is none of your business, Harry Potter," Hermione said, pulling her hand away and blushing.

"It so is," Harry replied, completely amused. "Are you courting our favourite Werewolf, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I'd be stupid not to," she murmured. "He's sweet, kind, handsome... just the way he looks at me sends shivers through my body. Plus..."

"Plus the crush you've had on him since you were... fifteen?" Harry added.

"Shut up," she hissed, looking around, satisfied that Remus was distracted in a conversation with Andromeda. "He doesn't know about that, and you weren't supposed to either!"

"Much better choice than Weasley," Draco offered, his eyes flicking over to Remus for a moment. "Though it's not hard to find someone better than -"

"Harry, Draco, glad you could join us," Sirius said, bursting into the middle of the conversation. "Go and hang your winter-robes up, it's too hot in here to keep them on. I know Teddy is dying to see you both - and spend time with you."

"Where is he?" Harry asked, looking around.

"He had an accident with his chocolate pudding, He's been sent into the bedroom to change back into his pyjamas," Sirius said. He pulled a face. "I know - a Lupin that didn't get all the chocolate in his mouth. Shocking."

Hermione used Sirius' distraction to go into the bedroom, where she found Teddy pulling on his trousers.

"Look, Aunty Hermione, I got dressed all by myself," he said, spotting her.

Hermione could only smile. "Take your top off, Teddy. It's inside out. I'll fix it for you."

The small boy finished putting his bottoms on, before taking off the top. He handed it to Hermione, and stood patiently in his vest as she fixed the top the right way, before pulling it over his head.

"You know, it's quickly becoming one of my favourite sights," Remus said, causing Hermione to spin around.

"What is?" she asked.

"Watching you and Teddy. The way you truly care for him," Remus said, offering Hermione his arm.

She took it as Teddy pushed his feet into a pair of oversized monster slippers.

"Teddy, Harry's here," Remus said.

"Where?" Teddy shouted, before bolting from the room. Remus and Hermione followed at a slower pace, before Remus stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding against her chest, as Remus stepped closer to her. "Merry Christmas, Hermione," he murmured, his gaze moving up. She followed it, having only a second to realise that there was Mistletoe above her head, before Remus' lips were on hers.

She hesitated for only a moment, out of surprise, before her hands wound around his neck. His lips were softer than she expected, and she could barely think with the way they gently moved against hers, before gently tugging at her bottom lip.

Remus' arms wrapped tightly around her body, pulling her close. He paused for a second, allowing her brain to catch up, before taking her lips again. The second kiss was just as soft, but more intense with the way he pressed her against the wall, not allowing her an inch of control in the kiss. Her lips parted, as his tongue seeked entrance.

It wasn't like other kisses she had experienced, where the man was too eager to shove his tongue into her mouth, in an attempt to choke her. Remus' tongue barely moved into her mouth during the kiss, just enough to leave her aching for much more.

Finally, to Hermione's disappointment, he pulled back, and she was vaguely aware of his hand slipping off her arse, unaware of just when it had rested there.

"Merry Christmas, Remus," she whispered in reply.

He grinned. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to do that."

"And I've waited longer for it to happen," Hermione replied. "I hope that we do that again."

Remus nodded. "Certainly, we are courting after all, I expect us to be doing that a lot."

"Just that?" Hermione asked.

Remus raised his eyebrows and smirked in a very Sirius-like manner. "No, we'll be doing whatever you're comfortable and willing to do," he replied. "There is no rush of course -"

"I understand," Hermione replied softly. "I know you wouldn't rush me into anything that I wasn't ready for, but for a few nights now, I've dreamt about falling asleep beside you... just falling asleep next to you." She bit her lip, feeling nervous under Remus' intense amber stare, and wondered whether it was too soon to even think about falling asleep in Remus' bed.

"Well, Sirius will be glad to get his usual bed back," Remus finally murmured. "That sounds like a perfect idea... if you're sure you want to share, that is."

"You're asking me whether I want to fall asleep with your arms around me," Hermione replied, more bravely now. "Why wouldn't I want that? It sounds perfect! Not that I'm complaining, but I thought we were going to talk?"

"We will talk tonight," Remus confirmed. "But how could I resist you a moment longer?"

Remus took her hand, this time looking quite smug as they walked back to the living room.

...oOo...

Harry smiled at the jumper he received, and Draco thanked Hermione for the first-edition book on potions. When Harry pulled the book out from the folds of the jumper, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded, trying to see the book he was holding. He pulled it from Harry's hands, and looked at the title.

 _'How To Deal With a High-Maintenance Girlfriend: For Dummies'_

His gaze moved to Hermione. "Is this meant to be a joke? Because I am certainly not high-maintenance, and I am not the girl."

"You are the girl," Harry muttered. "You spend the most time on your hair."

Draco looked at Harry in betrayal before flouncing from the room.

Hermione smiled as Harry handed over a present. She ripped the paper off, examining the book.

"It's more of a quiz book really. There's a set of runes to solve each day. Three-hundred and sixty five puzzles. I got you the hard edition so it would present as a challenge."

"It looks like a lot of fun," Hermione replied, eagerly, wanting to get started on the first puzzle already!

"Only you would say that," Harry replied. "But I knew that you would, that's why I got it for you."

"Thank you." She kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him.

"No, you can't kiss Aunty Hermione," Teddy wailed. "Because she likes to kiss my daddy. I saw them in the hallway!"

"What did you see in the hallway?" Harry asked, eager to get the gossip.

"They were kissing and it was gross," Teddy whispered. "But it means they are going to get married. I covered my eyes when they kissed. So you're not allowed to kiss her. You have to marry Draco instead! Not Aunty Hermione!"

Harry turned his gaze to Hermione. "Snogging in the hallway, Hermione?" he asked. "Couldn't keep your hands to yourself until this evening?"

Hermione glared at Harry.

"Daddy's hand was on her bum!"

"Come on Teddy, let's go and find some chocolate," Remus said, taking his son's hand and not looking the least bit embarrassed, leaving a red-faced Hermione to face Harry.

"Fine, yes, we kissed," she snapped, getting annoyed at the grin on his face. "Tell me, how was dinner with Lucius Malfoy?"

The grin faded. "I was scared for a time that he would try and poison me, or transfigure me into one of the hundreds of peacocks in his garden. I want to go back and check if they used to be people, because they looked so sad. I swear if they could talk, they would have asked for my help."

"That's creepy," Hermione muttered.

"I think when he saw me and Draco kiss, he almost had a fit. Especially when Draco mentioned us living together in the future."

Hermione nodded, worry quickly taking over her at the thought of Harry moving out, leaving her living alone. She hated living alone, it was too quiet and she would get lost in her thoughts and her books with no distractions.

Once, that would have sounded nice, but now it sounded dull and boring.

An arm slipped around her waist, and Remus pressed a glass of wine into her hands. She leaned against him, enjoying his touch.

"I know I'm teasing you a lot," Harry said, looking between them. "But I am actually happy for you both. I like this, I like how you're smiling right now."

Draco returned to the room. "Sirius called me a queen!" he exclaimed, clearly hurt by the word.

"It's the hair," Sirius said, following Draco into the room.

"It's not queen hair," Draco whined. "Tell him, Potter."

Harry held his hands up. "Sorry, but you're on your own when it comes to Sirius."

Draco sniffed. "Some boyfriend you are!"

"It's more princess hair," Hermione added. "Can't you just see him in a beautiful dress, in a little castle, waiting for his prince to come along?"

"At least I take care of my hair," Draco muttered. "You're just jealous of how perfect it is."

"Princess Draco," Sirius said, a delighted grin on his face.

Draco turned to Harry. "Remind me why we're here for Christmas evening?"

"Games," Teddy said, pointing to a bookcase with a stack of games on top. "We have to play games now."

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **1644 words**

 **Lucky Hermione :p**


	26. Christmas Evening

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (feeling) Chilly

* * *

 **Christmas Evening**

* * *

Games were played and Teddy fell asleep on Sirius' lap. Sirius lifted the small boy up, and carried him off to bed.

"He didn't even stir once," Sirius said, returning to the living room a couple of minutes later. "Out like a light."

"Thanks Padfoot," Remus said.

"What are Uncles for?" Sirius replied, with a grin. "You know I love that kid."

"Don't we all," Harry replied. "I don't think there's a more spoilt child than Teddy Lupin."

"Even my parents never got me this much for Christmas," Draco pointed out. His eyes lingered on the toy kitchen. "I especially never got one of those. Cooking was beneath me - a job for a house-elf... though not for long." His eyes slid over to Hermione, accusingly.

"I'm not trying to change the jobs of the house-elves," Hermione promptly replied. "I'm merely trying to get them rights in their jobs."

Draco rolled his eyes at the comment.

Harry sipped his beer. "So, we know we haven't been here for that long -"

"Four and a half hours," Draco interrupted.

"Which isn't long enough," Harry added, shooting Draco a look. "But I'm quite worn out. I was thinking maybe I could stop back over tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course, we're going to still be celebrating tomorrow. After all, Teddy hasn't finished properly opening his presents," Remus said. "He just ripped the paper off them all, he's played with less than half of them so far. Tomorrow he will remember the rest of them."

Harry stood up. "Great. Draco, are you heading back to the Manor, or..."

"I was thinking we would make use of your empty flat," Draco replied.

"I swear to Merlin, if you even _think_ of doing anything on my sofa, I will hex you both so badly, that you can't fornicate for a month."

Harry visibly shuddered at the threat. "We'll stick to the bedroom, don't you worry about that."

Draco smirked, and Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I have spells that I can use to check. A cleaning charm won't cut it, trust me. Do you really want to test me, Draco?"

Draco's smirk dropped. "Bedroom it is, or maybe -"

"That goes for any piece of furniture in my home," Hermione threatened.

"Granger, you are so boring," Draco said. "Hasn't the Werewolf thrown you down on the dining table yet? Or on the sofa?"

"Give me time," Remus replied, sharing a smirk with Sirius.

"But... your dining table -"

"Don't worry, I know a few hygiene charms myself," Remus replied.

"Oh," was all Hermione could reply.

"So, we'll go so Remus can get on with throwing you down on the table," Harry laughed. "See you tomorrow."

The three said their goodbyes, and Harry and Draco disappeared to get their winter cloaks, before stepping through the fire.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit worn out myself," Sirius murmured, looking at the glass of wine.

"Do you want a hot drink before bed?" Remus asked, standing up. "I could do with a hot-chocolate. My parents always made it on Christmas Night before bed. I hadn't expected Teddy to fall asleep so quickly, otherwise I'd have made him some."

"Oh, and you can have your old room back," Hermione added, trying not to turn even redder. "The sleeping arrangements have changed."

If possible, Sirius' grin widened even more. "Moony, I'm impressed," he murmured. "Well, let's get the hot-chocolate made and get on with whatever other traditions there are, and then I'll head to bed and let you both get on with..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione led the way to the kitchen to make the drinks, glancing at the window to the trees blowing in the wind. It was clearly chilly out, and she appreciated just how warm the cottage was - and that she wasn't out in the cold at all, and especially that she had been forced to attend Remus' for Christmas. She was having a wonderful time, and she loved the cottage and everyone inside it.

...oOo...

The three of them sat down on the sofa, Hermione with Remus' arm around her waist, as she leaned into him.

"To our first Christmas together," Sirius said, raising his cup. "Everyone that's family has been here at some point today. It's been a great day."

Hermione nodded, raising her own cup. "To family. It may be a strange one, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's perfect."

Remus smiled. "Not just to family," he said. "To new family, and so many new starts and new relationships. To Hermione, to Harry and Draco."

"To us," Hermione said. The glasses were all clinked together, and they all took a sip of their hot drinks.

"Can I have some?" Teddy asked, rubbing his eyes from the doorway.

"Come here, Teddy-bear," Sirius said, patting his lap. "You can share with me."

Teddy stumbled over, allowing himself to be seated on Sirius' lap. Once the drink had cooled down, he sipped at it.

"We drink a lot of hot-chocolate," he pointed out.

"Of course you do," Sirius replied. "You're a Lupin. It's a requirement."

"What does requirement mean?" Teddy asked.

"It' means that you have to."

Teddy nodded. "Aunty Hermione drinks a lot of hot-chocolate too. It's because she's going to be a Lupin too one day," he said, with lots of certainty.

"That's right," Sirius replied, with a grin in Hermione's direction.

Hermione decided to stop trying to say that she wasn't going to marry Remus. Clearly everyone - including Remus - was for the idea, and she didn't want him to think she was against it. She merely smiled at Teddy and snuggled further into Remus' hold.

"I was wrong - it wasn't perfect before, but it is now," she said.

"I have to agree. My son, my best friend, and _my_ beautiful girl in my arms," Remus whispered. "What could be more amazing than this moment right here?"

"A puppy?" Teddy suggested, his eyes wide. "That'd be awesome."

Sirius laughed and stood up, setting Teddy in the empty space on the sofa. He set his cup down and quickly transformed into Padfoot, setting his head on Teddy's knee and looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Uncle Sirius is Padfoot again!" Teddy exclaimed, excitedly.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **1025 words**


	27. Expectations

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (weather) Blizzard/Snowy

* * *

Expectations

* * *

Sirius brought Teddy back to bed, before retiring for the night, but not before a large wink in Remus' direction.

"I think he's more excited about tonight than we are," Hermione said.

"Do you think that's possible?" Remus asked. "I'm tempted to suggest we go to bed now too, just so I can wrap you up in my arms and fall asleep." His eyes softened. "But maybe we should talk about what both of us are expecting?"

"That would be a good start," Hermione admitted.

Remus shifted closer to her on the sofa. "I'll be straight with you, Hermione. I'm a single father, and I have Teddy. I'm not looking for anything casual, but I can see that you're not just looking for a fling either. You're looking for more, and so am I. I need to know that you see this as a long term relationship."

"Remus. I've been in love with you for... since before I started dating Ron," she admitted, wanting to lay all the cards on the table. "I never thought I'd ever get a chance with you. I did love Ron, but my feelings for you never changed. I want this to be long-term. I want us to court and I want to spend time with you and Teddy, and I want to be part of this family."

Remus reached for her hand. "That helps a lot, because I love you too," he said. "I was worried that I was moving so fast with the courting bracelet, I almost didn't give it to you."

"Why not? What changed?"

"The Weasley's party," Remus replied.

"I wanted to ask... I noticed that you were showing some interest before that, but it's not until you found out... that you started showing an interest."

"You think I feel sorry for you or something?" Remus asked.

"No, it's just... that's when you seemed to start making your move. Not that I'm complaining, I'm just wondering if they tie in together, somehow."

"Yes and no," Remus replied, after a moment's thought. "I had intended to make my intentions clear during Christmas, I knew you were attracted to me after all, Sirius made it oh so clear."

"He did, did he?" Hermione sighed. "How does everyone know?"

Remus smiled. "It was afterwards - after I found out you had almost no chance of bearing a child. That's what made me see the situation differently."

"Differently how?" Hermione asked.

"At first, I was nervous. I'm not as poor as I once was, and you're very aware of my Werewolf status, yet not once did it seem to bother you. My age was my less important concern, but you're old enough to know what you want, as Sirius pointed out. One factor remained. That I am a single father, and I wasn't able to enter into a relationship lightly, because I was worried about Teddy getting attached or getting hurt if a break-up occurred."

"And that changed?" Hermione asked. She had questions, but wanted Remus to explain himself.

"I realised after your news, that you looked at Teddy differently. You didn't look at him fondly as a family member would look at a favoured child, you looked at him like he was one of the most important people in your world - that he meant so much to you. And that wasn't just because of you wanting to be with me, that was also because you truly loved Teddy. I realised that my fears about you getting overwhelmed, or finding something better, were just silly fears, because you wanted to be part of Teddy's family as much as Teddy wanted you to be."

"I tried not to," Hermione whispered. "I know he's not mine, I'll just be Aunty Hermione, but -"

Remus silenced her by pressing his lips against hers softly. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing," he said. "Just that I noticed it. Teddy has always been a concern when dating, but I realised that I had fallen in love with a beautiful woman, and better yet, she adored my son. The only concern I had in being with you, wasn't a concern any longer. I only hoped that Sirius was right in the extent of your feelings for me, and now I've found out that he was."

"So... this isn't just about me being good with Teddy?"

"Hermione, if Teddy was unhappy by this, we wouldn't be here now, but if I didn't one-hundred percent want to be with you, we still wouldn't be here. I'm in love with you, and my son loves you. Both of those are important factors in this. Teddy's happiness will always come before my own, but I'm allowing myself to be happy, because I know that even though I'm not the most desirable man, I would treat you like you deserve. I would treasure and worship you. Whether or not you want to still be with me, you'll always be part of my family."

"What do you mean you're not desirable?" Hermione asked. "I find you very desirable. I have put a lot of thought into what being with you would entail and understand that it's not just you, that you and Teddy come as a pair. To be with you, means to be with Teddy, and I haven't got any issues with that. I adore your son and would do anything for him. I see this as a long-term thing with you, Remus. I understand the impact us being together will have on Teddy's life and I'm not planning to go anywhere. There is nothing better than you and your son, there is nothing I want more than to be a part of your family. To be here with you and Teddy."

Remus took her hands. "So it seems that we're completely on the same page," he said. "Any questions, worries, doubts?"

"Not a single worry or doubt," Hermione said. "I do have a question though..."

"What is it?"

"I just want to be sure that you're happy not to start a family with me."

"Hermione, that's never mattered to me," Remus insisted. "I have a beautiful son, and a beautiful girlfriend. I don't need to start a family when we're already one."

Hermione smiled. "That's everything," she whispered. "Now, are we done talking?"

Remus nodded, using his grip on Hermione's hand to pull her closer. He hadn't expected her to shift until she was sitting in his lap, her lips eagerly finding hers, but he didn't complain.

It felt perfect.

Her hands ran through his hair, before settling around his neck, and Remus moved his own hands through her beautiful curls, glad that he was able to finally touch them. It had been so long since he had been kissed with such passion or need, and he knew he was kissing Hermione with just as much as she was giving.

He never wanted to stop.

Hermione's fingers moved to the hem of Remus' jumper, and he didn't stop her as it was pulled over his head, nor did he stop her when her fingers found the top button on his shirt.

It was only when her lips left his, moving to his neck, that he took his hands and placed them over hers.

"There are scars."

"I don't care."

"I don't want to rush you - "

"It's not really rushing me when I want this. I know it's not just sex and us being awkward tomorrow, this is something real, Remus. A proper relationship that means something, that is leading somewhere. Why would I wait any longer to be with you?"

"You make it hard to argue," Remus murmured, his eyes shutting as Hermione's lips traced his jaw. "I'm trying to be a gentleman."

She grinned at his amused tone. "I'm not asking you to be one," she whispered.

Remus grabbed her thighs, which were either side of his lap, and pulled her closer, before standing up. "You realise what you're asking, don't you?" he asked, as she let out a squeal, wrapping her legs around him.

"Just... we won't wake Teddy, will we?"

"Silencing charm on our room," Remus replied. "We can hear if he wakes, but he won't hear us."

"But what if he comes in?" Hermione asked, secretly thrilled that Remus had used the words 'our room' rather than his room.

"I have soft-wards up in his room. If Teddy even gets out of bed after ten, I get alerted."

"So, we don't have to worry about interruptions," Hermione said. Her legs tightened around Remus' waist. "So, why are we still out here?"

Remus let out a small growl, before carrying his witch down the hallway and to his room.

...oOo...

Clothes were quickly thrown on the floor, and the charms set on the door, to alert them in case they missed Teddy's wards going off. Hermione couldn't keep her hands to herself, touching every inch of Remus, though he was as eager to explore her.

Midnight came and went, ringing in the end of Christmas day, along with a downfall of snow outside of the window, but neither of them were paying any attention to the time or weather, completely lost in each other.

It was the early hours of the morning that the exhausted pair finally fell asleep, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

"I love you," Remus whispered, as his eyes drifted closed and his arms tightened around Hermione.

She shifted as close as she possibly could. "I love you too," she replied, her head resting on his chest. "I don't want to fall asleep - I don't want this perfect day to end."

Her smiled, leaning up and managing to reach the top of her head with his lips. "One perfect day might be ending, Hermione, but another perfect day will begin when we wake up."

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **1635 words**


	28. No Regrets

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (word) Fireplace

* * *

 **No Regrets**

* * *

They managed to get their clothes back on quickly after Remus' wards went off. Both were clean and dressed in their pyjamas (Hermione found herself in Remus' as hers were still in her room) by the time Teddy came into the room, rubbing his eyes and clutching his small dressing gown around him, his hair the same colour as Remus'.

The small boy looked between the pair suspiciously, having not expected to see Hermione in Remus' room. "Aunty Hermione, were you kissing daddy again?"

She laughed. "Yes, Teddy. I was."

"I knew it. It's gross," Teddy said, pulling a face. He reached for her, and Hermione picked him up, cuddling him to her. "Are you wearing daddy's pyjamas? Because they are for boys, not for girls."

Remus reached for his son, ruffling his hair as it slowly changed to brown curls that matched Hermione's. "Sometimes daddies like to share things like pyjamas with their girlfriends."

"Girlfriend?" Teddy pulled a face. "Does that mean you're going to get married?"

Remus smiled at Hermione, who had smiled in delight at being called his girlfriend. "It means that it's an option in the future," he said. "It means that me and Hermione are dating and that Hermione is going to spend a lot more time with us."

"Yay, I like when Aunty Hermione spends time with us."

"Okay, can you go and wash your hands and face, I'll be starting breakfast in a moment," Remus said.

Teddy rushed from the room. "Uncle Sirius - where are you?!" and Remus moved closer to Hermione.

"No regrets?"

"How could I regret last night?" Hermione asked, softly, leaning up to place a soft kiss to Remus' lips. "The perfect end to a perfect day."

"It could be the end to every day, if you wanted."

"Remus, you're not asking... are you asking me..."

"I don't mean straight away, but I noticed you got upset when Harry and Draco spoke about living together. Maybe once that becomes a reality, you could officially move in. I would imagine that we have some months before that, so you don't have to make the choice now."

"What about unofficially?" Hermione asked, smiling widely.

Remus grinned. "Unofficially, the more nights you spend in my bed, the better! If I had my way, you would never leave here."

"If I had my way, I'd stay."

Remus kissed her again. "Now, let's get back to the real world," he murmured.

"Until tonight," Hermione replied, with a satisfied expression.

...oOo...

The pair walked into the kitchen, where Sirius was already making breakfast. He glanced at the pair, and his eyes widened. "Well done, Moony. I thought you'd end up being all gentlemanly and insist on just cuddling. Any good, Kitten?"

She smiled at him, looking completely satisfied. "That good?" he winked at her. "Merlin, you two look so happy it almost makes me sick. I'm happy for you both. Kitten, I can see you're going to make my friend very happy."

"Thanks," she replied. "And I know that he's going to make me just as happy."

Sirius grinned widely at the pair and turned back to breakfast.

...oOo...

After lunch, the fireplace lit up, and Harry and Draco stepped out. They both looked at Hermione and Remus for a moment, before Draco handed over a couple of galleons.

"What was that about?"

"Draco thought he knew you better than I did!" Harry said, happily pocketing the money. "I knew you sh..." he trailed off, his eyes on Teddy, who was listening intently. "I knew what you did last night, Draco said that you were too... what was the word? Oh, he called you a prude. I know better of course. I knew you would jump... er, I knew that you wouldn't wait around - that you'd reason that you've waited long enough."

"What did Aunty Hermione jump on? The bed?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Remus quickly replied. "She was jumping on the bed."

Draco snorted loudly.

"We're not allowed to jump on the bed in case we fall off and get hurt," Teddy solemnly told Hermione.

She nodded, trying to look serious. "I'll remember that, and not jump on the bed again," she assured him.

Teddy was satisfied at the answer and turned back to the little workshop, picking up some plastic tools and proclaiming that he was going to build a farm.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **726 words**


	29. The Plan

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (colour) Gold

* * *

 **The Plan**

* * *

"So Andromeda, how are you doing?" Hermione asked. "You look well."

"Oh Dear, I am well," she replied. "I just needed rest and quiet and to take a potion that St. Mungo's provided for me."

Remus stared at her for a moment. "Andromeda, how sick were you?"

"Sick enough that I didn't get to see my dear Grandson for most of the month," she replied carefully, glancing at the small boy whose hair had turned as gold as the Christmas decorations as he sat by the tree, playing with one of his toys.

Remus' eyes narrowed, and he caught Sirius and Harry share a look. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Sirius shrugged, and Remus' gaze focused on Harry, who looked quite uncomfortable. He watched Harry as Harry shifted nervously in his seat.

"I just wanted her to be happy," he finally blurted out.

"Harry," Sirius hissed.

"What is going on?" Remus demanded, all traces of humour gone from his face.

Sirius sighed, glaring at Harry for spoiling things. "Well, it looked like you were never going to do anything about your feelings for Hermione, and Harry was sure that Hermione would never act on her feelings for you, so we just... gave you a little nudge."

"And by little nudge?" Hermione asked.

"It started when you were sent home from work," Sirius told Hermione. "We just had this idea... this amazing idea that if you spent more time with Remus, you'd both end up together, but we couldn't think of a way. Then suddenly you had all this free time."

Sirius looked at Andromeda. "They convinced me that the key to your happiness was to be 'ill' for a few weeks, to allow Hermione time with Teddy. Of course I trusted Hermione with my grandson, otherwise I wouldn't have pretended."

"I pretended to go away for work," Sirius said. "We knew without a doubt that Hermione would love to take Teddy off your hands. She's too maternal and too kind to even think about refusing."

"So, you lot planned all this, faking being ill and away and busy, just in the hope that me and Remus bonded?"

Harry grinned at his angry room-mate. "Yeah, pretty much. Hermione, you've had a crush on Remus since school, and Sirius knew Remus felt the same. We love you both and knew you'd be so happy. I tried telling you to make a move, and you wouldn't. We weren't left with much choice. The idea was gold! Too good of a chance to pass up."

She glared at him, her wand slipping from her sleeve.

"Love, you have to admit that their meddling wielded some fantastic results," Remus said, putting a hand on her arm. "Had Harry not mentioned you being alone for Christmas, I may not have even thought to issue an invite - I had assumed you would go to the Weasleys until Harry told me otherwise - we may not have even ended up together. Who knows how long it would have taken for us to admit our feelings, plus you said yourself how much you've enjoyed spending time with Teddy."

"I have," she admitted, putting her wand away. "You're lucky this time, Potter."

"I told him that he should just lock you both in a room together - I know a spell which would lock the door until you shagged," Draco offered.

"What's 'shagged' mean?" Teddy asked, looking around.

Andromeda turned her disapproving gaze on Draco. "Yes Draco, what does 'shagged' mean?"

Draco looked fearfully at his aunt, and at Sirius. "I... I don't know how to answer this question," he admitted.

Andromeda turned back to Remus. "We did attend the nativity, however. we stood in the back and left immediately. I trust that my absence has done it's job and I'll resume school duties when Teddy is due to return to school?"

Remus just nodded his head.

"Did you like my nativity?" Teddy asked, his attention diverted from Draco's question.

"Kid, it was brilliant. You were the star of the show," Sirius told him.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **672 words**


	30. New Year's Eve

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (food/drink) Gingerbread Man

* * *

 **New Year's Eve**

* * *

Hermione looked at the calendar and sighed. "Teddy's going back to school in a few days and I have to go back to work."

"I thought you missed work?"

"I did - I do, I'll just miss seeing Teddy every day too," Hermione admitted, turning around. "I'll miss seeing you every day. I have to admit, I've enjoyed my time off so much."

Remus found her lips. "Who said anything about being away from us?" he asked, after pulling away. "I told you the wards are open to you, and that if I had a choice, I'd have you here all the time - that I'd never let you leave. Surely you realise that if you turned up every day, if you wanted of course, that I'd be happy to see you?"

"Every day?"

"Every single day," Remus confirmed. "Plus, I get to see you at work, I'll be able to have lunch with you, should you not be overworking of course."

"I don't think I could ever be too busy to have lunch with you," Hermione said, pressing against him. "But to have lunch and not be able to touch -"

Remus smirked. "You're talking to one of the four students to find almost every hidden passage in Hogwarts. Don't you think I know of some in the Ministry?"

Hermione shivered at his touch. "No-one will see?"

Remus shook his head. "As though I would allow anyone to see your fantastic body," he murmured.

"Not going to happen, it's just for your eyes," Hermione insisted.

"And what lucky eyes they are," Remus replied. "Now, let's not worry about that, love. It's New Year's Eve and the boys will be setting off the fireworks soon. It's almost midnight."

"Is Teddy still awake?"

"Why?"

"Because I can think of another wonderful way to ring in the New Year," Hermione whispered, her body pressing against his.

"So tempting, but Teddy is staying awake for Midnight."

"Well, I'll ring it in having a cuddle with my two favourite boys instead," Hermione replied. "But once everyone is gone and Teddy is in bed, we're going to celebrate my way."

"I'm not going to complain," Remus murmured, his hands running down her sides. "Let's get some popcorn on, bring some glasses of champagne out, and a juice for Teddy, and wait for the show?"

Hermione kissed Remus' lips once more, before turning to the fridge to get the drinks. Remus began to make the popcorn as Hermione filled enough champagne flutes for the few guests, and poured out a pumpkin juice for Teddy.

She moved from the kitchen, before Remus was ready, and handed the glasses out in anticipation, before sitting next to Teddy and holding his drink for him.

He leaned against her side, stifling a yawn, and looking up at her with bleary eyes, his dinosaur clutched tightly in one hand, and a half-eaten gingerbread man in the other.

"Only a few more minutes," Hermione said, setting the glasses aside and reaching for Teddy, lifting him so he was standing on the side table. She slipped an arm around him, holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall. He resumed his previous posture, leaning against Hermione, whilst clutching his dinosaur.

Remus came over minutes later, passing out bowls of popcorn. He brought the last one over to Teddy and Hermione. "Not started yet?"

"We have two more minutes, Harry is going to start at Midnight," Hermione informed him, smiling as Remus slipped a hand around her waist.

The two minutes went by quickly, and as everyone started counting down the last ten seconds, Teddy seemed to wake up.

There were shouts of "happy New Year" ringing through the living room and the garden, where various heating charms had been applied, and Remus' lips brushed Hermione's.

"Gross," Teddy said, from Hermione's other side, where she still held him tightly, not wanting him to fall due to her inattentiveness.

"You won't find it gross when you're older," Remus assured him. "Happy New Year, love."

"Happy New Year," Hermione replied, looking between the two Lupins. "It's going to be an amazing one, isn't it?"

Remus nodded, passing her one of the champagne classes. The three of them clinked their glasses, taking a sip of their champagne, and in Teddy's case, pumpkin juice.

A bang startled them, and the glasses were put down and Remus reached for the popcorn, using his free hand to hold it in the middle. The three watched as Harry and Sirius lit the fireworks, with Draco standing off to the side, refusing to do something 'so muggle' as light them himself.

The sky was filled with bangs and lights - the best fireworks that the Weasley twins could supply.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **781 words**


	31. Epilogue - One Year Later

**Christmas Collection Challenge.** Prompt: (plot theme/action) Giving/Receiving Gifts

* * *

 **Epilogue**

(One Year Later)

* * *

They had just finished dinner, hats resting on their heads, when Remus cleared his throat nervously. His gaze fell on Sirius, who gave him a supportive look, and Hermione looked between them.

Remus dropped down from his seat, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"Is he going to -"

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry hissed, nudging the blond in the side, effectively silencing him.

"Hermione," Remus said, ignoring Harry and Draco. "I've been trying to think what to say for a long time now, but I can't put into words how perfect this has been, with you. I know we've been celebrating our second Christmas together, but we're also celebrating our anniversary, so I wanted to give you a special present."

Hermione merely stared at him, her mouth slightly open. Remus could see the anticipation in her expression, but couldn't tell what her reaction would be.

"I love you," he stated. "I've loved you for a long time, and I can't see a future without you in it. You're a part of this family already, but there's nothing I would love more than to see you wearing my ring on your finger, to have you live here with me and Teddy, spending every night with me. To call you my wife. Hermione Granger, will you do this old Werewolf the biggest honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of course," she said, the moment he had finished, throwing herself into his arms before he could even open the ring box to show her the ring he had bought. "It's about time, I've been hoping you'd ask me. Yes, Remus. Yes!"

Remus kissed her softly, before standing up, Hermione's arms around him. He managed to open the box, presenting the ring to her.

"It's just like my bracelet," she murmured, staring at it. "It's beautiful!"

"Like I said before, heirlooms have to start somewhere," he said. "and one day, these will we passed down in our family." He shot a warm smile at his son, who was watching the proceedings carefully.

"Does this mean you're getting married now?" Teddy asked, as the adults all lifted their glasses in celebration.

"Yes, it does," Hermione confirmed, extremely happy. "Me and your dad are getting married! Is that okay with you, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "It's great. You've been taking ages to get married. When's it going to happen?"

"We haven't planned that far yet, sometime next year, if Hermione is happy with that."

"What do you think, Teddy. Summer wedding?"

"I like Autumn, because the leaves are crunchy and fun," Teddy replied.

"I'd rather have it sooner, if that's okay? What about Spring?" Remus suggested.

Hermione looked torn in her choice.

"Teddy, Spring is closer than Autumn. Would you rather we get married sooner rather than later?"

Teddy nodded. "Spring is nice and warm. You can get married outside."

"Outside sounds perfect. Outside this cottage, perhaps?" Hermione suggested. "The grounds around here are beautiful after all, and there will be flowers in the spring."

"That sounds perfect," Remus murmured, taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger, where it quickly resized to fit her.

"And you can help me plan it," Hermione suggested to Teddy.

"And me of course. You need my expert eye in this," Draco added.

Hermione beamed at him. "As long as Molly has to take a back-seat. Once she catches wind of this, I'll not be able to do a thing."

"Don't worry, I'll be your official wedding planner," Draco decided.

"Molly will kill you," Harry whispered.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at him. "Is now a good time to discuss moving in together? If Granger is going to live here, there's a nice flat that I could be moving my stuff into as we speak."

Hermione glanced at Remus. "I'm not sure if Remus wants to now, or would rather wait until the wedding to -"

"You can move in today," Remus said. "I've wanted you to live here since we started dating, I just didn't want to scare you away."

"Okay, I'll move in now," Hermione decided, cuddling against Remus once more. "Give me a few days to move my stuff. I can't believe it. A year ago... this was all new and exciting, and now I'm engaged to Remus! I'm going to be Mrs Lupin!"

"And is it still exciting?" Remus asked.

"How could it ever not be?" Hermione asked. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you too, Hermione," he murmured, letting their lips meet once more. "I can't tell you how happy you've made me."

"I'll guess it's somewhere close to how happy you've made me," she replied.

"Do we have to watch this?" Draco asked, pulling a face. "Surely they have a bedroom for... all that stuff."

Remus merely smiled at her. She was about to be made even happier, though he wasn't going to be the one to tell her the news - he was going to let her discover it for herself.

The news that she wasn't giving off one heart-beat anymore, that a second one had joined it. It was so quiet, he could only hear it in the silence of the night, but it was there.

Remus silently thanked anyone who was listening for giving him and Hermione this recalled her story, where the doctor had said that there was the slimmest chance. He was already slipping a potion into her tea, that would help the baby stay strong and safe. So far, she hadn't noticed the potion.

He knew he wasn't the only one to hear it either. Sirius had been in Padfoot form earlier, and had immediately sniffed at Hermione's stomach, before turning back and sharing a pleased look with Remus.

They couldn't wait for her to find out. He would talk to Andromeda about helping Draco plan the wedding, so that Hermione didn't have any unneeded stress.

Teddy was going to get a little brother or sister after all, and Remus couldn't wait for his family to grow. A wife and another child.

He couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

1007 words

 **So - this chapter originally wasn't supposed to end like that. It was just going to be a proposal because I thought it'd be too cheesy and cliché for Hermione to get pregnant after all.**

 **But then I realised that there's nothing wrong with cheesy or cliché and I live for happy endings, and what's happier than Hermione getting the baby she craved?**

So - this is the end. I hope you've all enjoyed. I'll have the alternate chapter (the Hermione/Sirius/Remus version of the ending) up in the next couple of weeks, but for now, I'm marking this as complete as this story is finished.

 **I also have another Hermione/Remus fic - time-travel - that I'll be getting to work on. Go and check it out! :D**


End file.
